Ninjetti: The Next Generation
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: The Origional Ninjetti Rangers return with their children and the mates of those children to Phaedos to become the next generation of Ninjetti. How will the Oliver's react to their newly found daughter. TK, SkySyd, OCOC, AdamTonya, AdamDulce
1. Preparation

**Chapter One: Preparation** _(Four Months Before "The New Breed".) _

**Note: **_Everyone I'm Combining chapter one and the prolog. I usually give the characters and crap but I am not doing that now. I am bringing the next generation of the Ninjetti tradition by using the children of Saban's origional six Ninjetti and their children. The twist will come on Phaedos where a mother and daughter are reunited and a princess is revealed._

_**Oliver/Dickson Home on Mercury 2030**_

"Hey daddy. What you doing here?" Destany asked her father General Joseph Dickson. "Well princess I'm preparing a trip for us." He

said to his robed daughter. She obviously just woke up. "Oh. Where to?" She asked yawning. "To se a fifty thousand year old friend."

He told her causing her to tilt her head curiously. "Hello beautiful!" came a shout from Max Oliver, Red Fire Squad Ranger as he

walked into the kitchen in his boxers. "Nice legs Max." The general joked as Destany walked over to her fiancé and kissed him. "I see

you're as well hung as your dad." Max and Destany both blushed while she started whining. "Daddy! Don't embarrass us!" "Okay" The

general said surprising the other two people. "Did you say okay?" Max asked. "Sure. I'm in a great mood. I'm about to reunite two

families and bring up a new generation to an ancient people. I'm thrilled." Dickson started. "And you two will help me. Your

assignments are on the fridge. I need everyone at SPD Academy a week from today. Anubis will be expecting us this time next week.

Dulcea, and Ninjor three hours later. "Ninjor!" Max yelled at the same time Destany yelled "Dulcea!" The two were in shock. "Yes, we

are going to Phaedos. I expect you two not to say anything about the nature of this meeting. It will be hard enough on Miranda and

Adam as it is. But we have a legacy to keep, and I believe you are all ready to go on the Power Quest." Dickson said getting wide-eyed

stares from his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. "Max you as well as your sisters, Miranda, Madison, and Ron are all Ninjetti.

Destany you are biologically Ninjetti like they are, you have two biological family members who are Ninjetti." Her father told her and

Max. "Really who?" Suddenly the day clothes worn by the general were gone in a flash of green and replaced by a sleeveless green gi.

He had on green baggy pants tucked into his green boots. His white belt that contained the same medallion that was on his headband.

He also wore a green headband with a gold coin-like medallion in the middle that had an animal on it, he also had two green armbands

with red gems all the way around. He was clearly Ninjetti. "I am The Titan. Master Warrior of the Ninjetti." The couple stood in shock

with their mouths wide open. As soon as they were over the shock Destany was concerned about her best friend. "Daddy why will this

trip be hard on Miranda?" Destany asked. "Because her mother is a master warrior as well and will be there. They haven't seen each

other in twenty five years." "Syd's parents were never Ninjetti." Max stated. "Max Syd is adopted. Taken from her mother while she

was in medical care after birth. Her mother had twins and one didn't make it. Syd was given to Captain Logan of Time Force and given

to Mr. And Mrs. Drew ten years in the future. None of them know the truth. Nor does her biological father. I had finally had it with

Logan and began plans to replace him. The man's father and I have been training him since he could walk. In ten months I will make the

change." The newly revealed Master Warrior stated coldly at the sound of the Time Force Captain. "She should have been aloud a true

life. Not a lie from a power hungry official of a company. Commanders Drake and Scotts have run Time Force as I had stripped all

decision making power from Logan once I took over." The Master Warrior concluded. "So who are Syd's parents?" Max added as he

looked at his assignments. "I will speak with your parents Max." Without as much as another word, Joseph was gone in a flash of green

light. "Wow. Did I say something wrong?" Max asked Destany. "No, Syd is just a hard subject for him. Everything will be fine.

**Note:**_ This story will have many twists and I hope you all like Adam's Daughter._


	2. Talking With Kim

**Chapter Two: Talking To Kim**

**Note: **_This will be a little odd for some people. Kim and Tommy have a daughter older than Max that was presumed dead at birth._

_**Oliver Home Reefside California 2030.**_

The green light streaked down onto the front porch of the Oliver home and a nervous General JosephDickson stood with his hands

behind his back and his head down.. He didn't know how this would go or how he would tell Kim her daughter was alive. He knew this

day would come, he knew he would have to tell a woman who had been like a sister for two decades something that would change her

life. However it was time.

With somewhat of a heavy heart. Wanting to do this less and less every second. Dickson knocked on the door never raising his head. It

was ten-thirty in the morning and he was actually hoping Kim was in bed. Right as Dickson was about to turn and leave the door

opened revealing the beautiful doe eyed brunet. Her hair was fluffy and shoulder-length and smile still able to make any man melt. The

Ninjetti power had kept them around their early thirties and their bodies free of permanent injury. She was dressed in a pink robe, and

pink slippers. "Hi Joe. What brings you out this early?" Kim asked causing the man in front of her to stutter. "I needed to talk to you

before Tommy gets home." Dickson told her never raising his head and his hands remained behind his back. Noting her friend was

never nervous Kim suddenly felt something was off and ushered him in. "Kim, please sit." Kim sat on her and Tommy's couch at her

friends request. She was now starting to get nervous. "Kim I know you remember your first born." As Dickson said the words Kim's

head bowed and her eyes filled with tears remembering the two children who died at birth. "Sydney lived Kim." Kim's head shot back

up at his words. "Before you say anything I know what the doctors told you. I also know they were paid by Captain Logan of Time

Force to do it. She was taken ahead in the time-line and raised in New York. She is now a member of SPD." Kim couldn't believe

what she was hearing. "How do you know this?" Kim asked. Her head bowing again. Trying to take everything in. "Once I took over

Time force two years ago I was looking over classified files. Many of which I didn't like. After I found the file about Sydney I decided

to strip Logan of all decision-making power." Dickson explained. "She has a bf that loves her dearly and I couldn't go back and just

strip her of that life. I'm sorry Kim." Dickson said with his head down not looking at her. After several minutes of silence Kim spoke.

"Why did you tell me?" "We are expected on Phaedos Friday morning. "You and Tommy will present them all to Dulcea and Ninjor."

Dickson started. "Rocky and Aisha will present their daughter, I don't know her age, or name. Billy will present Ron, and Adam will go

with Miranda..." Dickson was cut off by Kim before he could finish. "Miranda!" Kim called in shock. "How is Dulcea about this?" Kim

asked. "She is a wreck. Nervous is not the word. The planets have not been aligned right since Miranda was an infant and with Adam's

schedule, and being a ranger before that they haven't seen each other since Miranda was two." He told her. Dickson moved over to the

couch beside her and took her hands in his own. "Kim you're my sister in every way I can think, I will be here to help you through.

Sydney will love you. Tommy will be here for you. Everything will be fine Kim. I promise." Dickson assured her. Kim just nodded as

she was beyond emotionally upset. "How could someone destroy a new mothers life like that and think its perfectly alright? Why was it

my baby?" Kim thought. She was too upset to even cry. Tommy would be home soon and they would set up a trip to New Tech City

to see their daughter.

**Note: **_The next chapter is called "Talking with Tommy." I also realize I will have to add a line or two to "The New Breed" but nothing to change the outcome._


	3. Talking With Tommy

**Chapter Three: Talking With Tommy**

**Note: **_Tommy is about to find out he is a father of a 24 year old woman after so many years. I hope you like this chapter._

_**Oliver Home Reefside California 2030**_

It was four in the afternoon and Tommy was walking through his front door after another day at Reefside High. "Kim, I'm home!" The

spiky haired paleontologist called to his wife. "In here Tommy!" Dickson yelled back. Tommy walked into the living room and saw his

friend consoling his wife. He was holding her hand and rubbing her back. She was leaning against him and sleeping his shirt was wet

from where Kim was crying due to the information Joe had given her earlier. His friend motioned his head over and Tommy came to sit

on the other side of them. "I'll leave you two to talk." Dickson told Tommy as he gave Kim to him. Dickson opened a vortex and on the

other side sat what Tommy thought was Phaedos. "Impossible?" Tommy mumbled to himself. The sound of his voice was enough to

bring Kim out of her sleep. "Tommy." She said in a still sleepy voice. "Oh god Tommy!" Kim cried. "What's wrong beautiful?" Tommy

asked her in an easy soothing voice. "Tommy our baby's alive. Sydney's alive." Kim almost yelled. "Woe Kim. Now what?" Tommy

asked pushing her back slowly and looked into her teary eyes. "Tommy I only lost one baby, the second one. Our baby girl was

kidnapped by Time Force's Captain Logan. Joe found out a few months ago and has stripped Logan of his responsibilities. Wes's wife

is sharing command now with Alex Drake. Joe is going to SPD tomorrow to talk to Commander Cruger before we go to Phaedos."

Kim told him. "Why are we going to Phaedos?" Tommy asked, still trying to get a grip on everything his wife was saying. "To help our

kids become Ninjetti." Tommy was now completely speechless, his hands still on his wife's shoulders. He was mad about his daughter,

and scared for his children facing the terrors of Phaedos. The mighty white falcon was more confused than Kim had ever seen him. After

several moments Tommy spoke. "Cruger knows." Kim shook her head. "No one in this time period knows." Tommy got up and started

cursing and pacing. He was hurt, angry, and afraid all at the same time. "Tommy, Joe said he would take us to see her as soon as he

talks to Cruger again." Kim said trying to calm her husband. "Oh, and when will that be?" Tommy snapped back. "Tomorrow he will

talk to Cruger meaning Sunday we should see her." Kim answered calmly understanding Tommy's impatience. "I'm sorry. It's just hard

knowing this." Tommy calmed. "Don't apologize. I cried into Joe's shirt all day." Tommy just let out a little chuckle. "Well, aren't you

glad our being Ninjetti makes us age slower?" Tommy asked rhetorically before sitting down and hugging his wife close in anticipation of

the week to come.

**Note: **_I hope you like this because next our messenger goes to Phaedos to speak with Dulcea and Ninjor. The chapter is called "Calming The Warrior." And for those of you who don't like the general he will not be seen after they go to Phaedos._


	4. Calming The Warrior

**Chapter Four: Calming The Warrior**

**Note: **_This will show a different side of Dulcea. The side of a mother separated from her child for way to long and about to be reunited._

**_Dulcea's Residence on Phaedos_**

Inside a hidden chamber in the mountains of Phaedos at about four thirty in the afternoon earth time a blue, bulky, Ninjetti

Master Warrior was pounding on the bedroom door of a woman who he considered a sister. "Dulcea! Dulcea! Open your

door Dulcea! The Titan is here for you! Dulcea!" The warrior yelled while pounding. "Ninjor you might know how to train

master warriors but when it comes to women you're clueless my friend." The Titan, also known as General Joseph Dickson

told him. Ninjor just sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Alas I must agree. A ladies man, I am not." The blue man said. "It's

okay man. Let me try. "Dulcea. It's me, Titan. Please let us in. I have news from earth." Titan said Calmly. "Miranda?" The

woman said from behind the door. "Spoke to her yesterday." Titan said with a grin and turned to wink at Ninjor. Ninjor just

crossed his arms, bowed and shook his head while sighing. Dulcea opened her door allowing the other two Ninjetti Masters

to enter. "What news do you have from earth?" Dulcea asked Titan. "Well I have Destany, three of four Oliver children. The

forth will come with a beau. Destany and Max will speak with The Ape and The Bear, as well as The Wolf." Why don't you

go see our Ape and Bear?" Ninjor asked. "I am definitely not welcome in their house. I haven't been welcome there for

thirty years." Titan told them. "Why not?" Dulcea asked. "You know how he speaks without thinking?" Titan asked them.

"Yes." Both Ninjor and Dulcea answered at once. "Well he said the wrong thing to our Crane after Countdown and I put

him in the hospital." Titan said with a slight blush. "Titan." Ninjor growled. "He called my sister heartless. He deserved that

broken nose." Titan said defending his actions of three decades earlier. "Well you mentioned my daughter." Dulcea said to

Titan. "Well her and Destany talk every day. They are the sisters they never had. I talked to her yesterday. She asked if I

had talked to you lately and I told her I talked to you three days earlier. She misses you and hopes she can see you soon."

Dulcea got tears in her eyes being told her daughter missed her. "How does she even remember me? I don't even know

her." Titan and Ninjor sat on each side of the worried priestess and mother who was in the middle of her bed in only a green

gown while taking a hand each. "Dulcea you know Adam won't let her forget you. And she visits your shrine in the Ranger

Hall at SPD Academy every day. You're her idol. Never forget that. And she does a fine job as Green Ranger. Just like her

dad." Dulcea just nodded her head trying to hold back more tears. "I miss them both so much." Dulcea finally let out all her

tears. Ninjor took Dulcea into a hug and let her cry into him. "I need to talk to Adam tonight so I can get to SPD Academy

first thing in the morning." Titan told Ninjor. "Go Titan, I shall stay with Dulcea and comfort her." Ninjor told him. "Thank

you my friend." Titan told his friend. With that said Titan opened a vortex and walked through to a little home in Angel

Grove.

**Note: **_I realized I never described Joseph or Destany Dickson. Well here you are. For our General just imagine WWE Champion John Cena with a Tommy (White Ranger) hair cut. And for young Destany just imagine the singer/actress Joanna (JoJo) Lavesque only a few years older. The next chapter is "Helping The Frog". _


	5. Helping The Frog

**Chapter Five: Helping The Frog**

**Note: **_Next stop, the household of Adam and Tonya Park._

**_Park Residence, Angel Grove California_**

General Dickson walked up to a yellow house with black trimming and a green door. He was dressed in

green jeans, a green t-shirt with white trim, and a pair of black leather moccasins to go with an old green

Boston Celtics hat. The house was two stories, big enough for the man, woman, and a few children.

General Dickson walked up on the porch as calmly as possible. Telling Adam that he is about to be

reunited with his first love will be taxing. He believes what he is doing must be done but the emotional

stress is starting to weigh on him. As he was about to knock on the door of the Park family he stopped

short as a black streak and a red streak materialized in front of him. Max had his black coat and red polo

shirt on while Destany whore a black coat and pink shirt. They both had black jeans and were holding

hands. "Destany, Max? Why are you here?" The General asked confused. "I talked to Miranda and she

took a sick day ad is home." Destany told her dad. "I figure I can spent time with Tonya while you tell

Adam and Destany tells Miranda." Max cuts in. "Good reasoning son. Very Good. Now let's go."

Dickson told the two. The general went and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Adam Park

answered it. Still very handsome Adam could still make any woman's heart melt with that bright smile.

Adam was in a green robe and house shoes. He looked like he just got out of the shower. After seeing

his three visitors however in their business coats and hats he began to worry. "Hi guys. Ummm,

considering the looks on your faces I seem to think this isn't a social call. "Actually Adam, I have been on

two planets, helped two emotionally disturbed mothers, consulted an emotionally challenged Ninjetti

Master, and have to talk to you and a big blue temperamental dog about stealing three B-Squad Rangers,

one C-Squad Ranger, and reunite two daughters with their mothers. So sorry I'm not in a chatty mood."

Dickson explained. "Let's go sit down." Adam invited the three in and went to get tea. Destany, Max,

and the general sat down in the living room, on the couch to wait on their host when Destany smacked

her father on the back of the head. "Owe! Damn! What was that for?!" Joseph asked his daughter

oblivious to how he came off earlier. It was true he was exhausted but he needed to keep it together a

little longer. "Joseph Dickson you shape up and pull through this one last time today or I swear I'm gonna

kick your ass back to Mercury." Max just laughed at his fiancé. "You're as hard on me as your mother

was." Max just continued laughing at the father and daughter as they jabbered back and forth until Adam

came back with a tray with a pot of tea, sugar cubes, and four cups. "So what's this visit about?" Adam

asked as he put the tea down on the coffee table in front of his three friends. "Well Adam, As you know

all the Ninjetti children are rangers or will be rangers in the near future. I'm sorry, but on Monday we

need to all meet and go to Mercury. From there we will be on Phaedos in a week." Dickson's eyes were

closed as he spoke. Adam's soon closed after hearing the words. No doubt he was worried, about his

daughter, seeing Dulcea again, his daughter being in the way of the type of danger he had faced. In

Adams vast thoughts one thing came up he was terrified of. "How will Miranda react?" He thought

before being called back to reality. "Daddy I am going to my room with Destany to talk if you need me."

Miranda told him. Miranda was wearing her SPD Green Ranger uniform since she just came back from a

battle. Adam was to out of it to realize much. Still lost in his thoughts of the last time he saw the mother of

his child.

Miranda and Destany were doing some girl talk in Miranda's room when Destany finally decided it was

time for their sisterly talk. "M.D we need to talk." Destany said with a sigh. "What's wrong Destany? Are

you okay?" Miranda asked worriedly to her best friend. "Monday a group of us, the Ninjetti Rangers and

their children are going on a trip." Destany began. "Oh, where are we going?" Miranda asked, instantly

knowing she was going. " Miranda sweaty." Destany continued taking Miranda's hands in her own. "We

are going to Phaedos. To become full Ninjetti. " As Destany said the words she saw Miranda's eyes tear

up and her jaw drop. "M-Mommy." Miranda managed to mumble out. "Yes, your mother and Ninjor

will both be there. She is so nervous dad and Ninjor are both having problems calming her down."

Destany told her with a grin while trying to lighten the mood. Before she knew it Destany was in a huge

hug from Miranda. "My mommy is back!" In the massive hug from the small woman Destany was quickly

losing air. "M.D, you know I love you. But can I please breath now?" Destany asked in a raspy voice.

Miranda slowly let go with a smile gracing her lips. "Sorry D." Miranda told her. "It's okay. Let's go see

how your dad is taking this." Destany said to her best friend. Miranda just nodded and took Destany's

hand as they went toward the living room.

"Come on froggy get up." Max told Adam. Adam was still out of it from al the information given. "Adam

John Park get up and answer your company!" That voice yelling from the door did it. When everyone

turned Tonya Park was standing there with her hands on her hips. Adam couldn't help but blush while

Joseph, Max, Tonya, and the newly entered Destany, and Miranda just laughed at the frog prince. "Well

guys, I need to get home and get some rest. In twelve hours I need to go to SPD Academy to meet a

dog. So Adam, Miranda, I will see you two at SPD Academy Monday morning at seven thirty AM

alright." The general told them. Miranda had a huge smile but Adam just nodded. The group said their

goodbyes then went their separate ways as the Dickson/Oliver coalition teleported back to Mercury

leaving Adam to think, "How am I suppose to explain this one to Tonya?"

**Note: **_Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been busy for a few days but I hope you all like this chapter _


	6. Calming The Titan

**Chapter Six: Calming of The Titan**

**Note: **_This is a little chapter about The Titan's mental state after that taxing day._

A half hour after General Dickson was in the command area of the headquarters on Mercury after his trek across California and space.

He was getting ready to go home so he can get ready to go to the academy the next morning when Destany entered the command area.

"Daddy, can we talk?" Destany started nervously. "Sure Princess, what's wrong?" Her father asked worriedly. "I'm sorry I smacked

you earlier. You just seemed like you were losing it." She said with her head down. "D-Bug I was losing it. Think I had to hold a

woman I love like a sister as she cried for hours, after basically reliving losing two newborns, only to learn one was stolen, and alive.

Then I had to speak to another mother who hadn't seen her daughter in over two decades. I had to break the news to Adam about him

and his daughter seeing Dulcea again, which he didn't take well. Now I have an appointment to tell a giant blue dog with a powerful

sword and an even more powerful temper I'm taking three of his rangers as well as tell a ranger she is going to meet her birth parents

while telling her she was kidnapped and pronounced dead after birth. No baby I'm okay." Her father spoke like he was about to pass

out. "Daddy you're a good man. But you can't solve every problem." The dejected general just sighed and went to hug his daughter. "I

know Princess. I just wish I could help everyone. Then when I try it just causes more pain. I wish everything would balance out." He

stated as he held her. "Daddy go home and rest I'll talk to everyone. Get everything ready here. Okay." Destany told him. "Thanks

Princess. You're a godsend." That said Joseph let go of the hug and teleported home. Destany then followed the teleport and went to

her home as she had two families to visit tomorrow and other plans to make.

**Note: **_I know this was short but the next chapter is the Chapter General Dickson dreads. SPD Day 1 _


	7. General VS Commander

**General VS Commander**

**Note: **_My Computer crashed but I'm back now. My story will continue.In this chapter things get very interresting as we go to SPD Academy._

_**Sunday 7:25 AM**_

Down in the command room of SPD Commander Anubis (Doggie) Cruger and his second in command Doctor Kat Manx wer

discussing the days activities when a vortex opened and General Dickson stepped walked through and into the command area wearing

his Green Ninjetti Gi. "Anubis Cruger I presume. " Dickson said extending his hand to the blue Serian K-9. "Yes, but I am not familliar

with you." Cruger told the General. "I am known throughout the quantum universe as Prince Joseph Dickson of the Shadow Empire, or

General Joseph Dickson whichever you prefer. I am also known throughout what remains of the Ninjetti ranks as The Titan, Master

Warrior of the Ninjetti." Dickson stated. Cruger and Manx had wide eyes. Neither ever thought they would meet a Ninjetti, let alone a

master. "You're Ninjetti?!" The two officers said in unified shock. "Since early two thousand eight. My father, brother, and I not only

survived the quest but Dulcea said it was in record time. They were to become masters, I was only a warrior then." Dickson explained.

"When did you become a master?" Kat asked. A pained look came over the generals face. "It was right after my loss of the psychotic

realm. The masters quest is one of mental streangth and awareness. I endured reliving the final battle for days. Losing my unborn child

and wife, my team, the rebellion I led. I had to relive everything for days on end. Once I realized there was no way to save them in my

current state I was granted my possition as Master Warrior. I'm surprised I didn't kill myself to stop the pain." Kat was shocked that the

general had kept going. The fact he would have to sit and go through that would make most die from grief. The fact he would even tell

them shocked her. "Anyway I am here on behalf of the last of the Ninjetti. Master Warrior and Priestess Dulcea, The Green Owl.

Master Warrior of the Ninjetti Temple, Ninjor. My Adopted brother Admiral Jamison Dantly, The White Tiger. Last but not least the

six origional Ninjetti of earth. Tommy Oliver, The White Falcon. Kimberly Hart-Oliver, The Pink Crane. Rocky and Aisha DeSantos,

The Red Ape and The Yellow Bear. Billy Cranston, The Blue Wolf. And Adam Park, The Black Prince of The Frogs." Dickson

concluded. "We are honored by your presence, but how can we possibly help the Ninjetti?" Doctor Manx asked. "Four of your rangers

are Ninjetti by birth. I will need them. and Sky Tate is the mate of one of them. He will come as well. My daughter Destany will join

them in their journey since she is the mate of the oldest Oliver." Dickson explained. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Titan but we have no

Oliver." Cruger told the Ninjetti Master. "Dr Manx, Commander your office please. Titan walked into the office last. "Commander we

have a delicate situation with the Oliver family. One not easily sorted out." Suddenly a woman in a white flowing gown appeared and

curled blond hair. "Joe are you sure this is wise? To reunite The Firebird with her parents? To destroy a family just to reunite another."

The woman asked. "Proteus I respect you, but even with your vast knowledge..." The young master just sighed. "Proteus Syd needs to

be presented to the priestess and go on her quest. Presented by the ones she was coldly taken from at birth..." Titan was interrupted

when the SPD brass finally got out of their shocked state. "Sydney!" Kat and Cruger yelled in unison. "Sydney is an Oliver?" Cruger

asked still trying to compile information. "Sydney Drucilla Oliver. Born September 14, 1997. Abducted by Time Force's Captain Logan

and put up for adoption in the year 2006. Presumed dead of natural causes." Dickson explained. "How can we tell the people that

raised her that she is the daughter of two of the greatest peace keepers in history and part of the future of an entire race?" Manx asked.

"No." Cruger said flatly. "Excuse me commander. Your technology won't even dent the forces coming to earth in the next year. I'm

sorry but this is happening wether you approve or not." As the man told him this Cruger was about to blow. Even though the general

had not told him Cruger knew he was the appointment from Time Force, he had a higher rank, and had greater power being he is both

Ninjetti and from the Shadow Empire Royal Family. The Olivers will be here at eleven in the morning. I expect Sydney to be here as

well. I'll see you in the morning." Before a response could be muttered Dickson walked out the door of Cruger's office. As he began to

exit the command area he saw Sydney Drew. He couldn't help but look at her. He saw so much of The Crane and Falcon in her. Syd

saw him but before she could speak he turned and left the room. Syd walked over to the commanders open door when she heard her

name come from the room. "Doggie, Syd will meet her parents tomarrow wether you like it or not." Kat's voice was obvious to her. "I

know Kat but she wasn't given up, she was abducted." The commander shot back. "Her parents are two of greatest rangers and

Ninjetti Warriors ever Doggie. She is so much like them if you think about it. Her mother is the greatest female ranger ever. Syd is pink,

just like her. She fights withTommy's skill and Kim's heart." Kat nearly yelled at him. "Your telling me things I already know." Cruger

said trying to stay calm. "Then quit denying it and admit Titan was right." Before any more could be said Syd ran from command and out

of the academy.

**Note: **_The next chapter is short. But I hope you enjoy this._


	8. A Talk In The Park

**Chapter Eight: A Talk In The Park**

**Note: **_Hi Everyone. I've been without a computer for way to long but in a week I will have my own back. I hope. Anyway I figured I would explain Proteus. Proteus was a Greek God. Much like Oracle. Only Proteus knows everything that ever has happened, is happening, or ever will happen where Oracle only knows what has happened and what is happening. This Chapter is between Syd and her new friend in the park. It also foreshadows the birth of one Jennifer Scotts. Enjoy. _

Before she could think of where she was going Syd was hugging herself and walking through the park. She was completely

oblivious to others around her. She couldn't believe her legacy, who her real parents are, the thoughts she had were vast and deep.

Then it hit her. "They're coming here…TOMORROW!" Syd was now beginning to panic in her head when a voice intruded her

thoughts. "Thinkin' sucks, huh Firebird." The voice said. Syd was immediately in defense mode and out of her deep thought. She

looked around before she saw the man from the base sitting on a park bench looking up at the noon sky. Syd then lowered her

guard knowing he had to have been the one to tell Cruger about her parents. You remind me of your parents and your sister spirit."

Dickson sighed and closed his eyes. It was if he was trying not to remember something. "You and The Phoenix are cut from the

same mold. Your mother is like a sister to me. After I told her about you being alive and what I found out about you being taken

she cried for hours into my shirt until she finally was all cried out and went to sleep. When Tommy got home I gave her to him and

went to Phaedos." Titan then trailed back to The Phoenix. "Hard to believe it's been twenty-two years." His head never left what

looked like a focal point in the sky. "You know my parents and sister spirit?" Syd asked almost excitedly as she sat down beside

him. "More like knew her. She was injured during the final battle of the Psychotic rebellion twenty-two years ago. She was put in a

stasis pod and has been there healing ever since." Dickson explained. "You look like you lost your best friend" Syd said causing a

bitter laugh to come from her new friend's mouth. "My best friend. Syd I lost my wife hun." Titan told her. He didn't look at her;

just let a tear roll down his cheek at the final memories of his wife. Syd just sat in shock. She had no earthly idea how to comfort

him. "Look Syd we are Ninjetti. Your mother is The Crane; your father is The Falcon. My spirit is The Green Titan and no not the

Jolly Green Giant. If I ever here Adam say that again I swear I'll break someone in half." Syd tried to muff her laugh but wasn't

doing a very good job. This caused a small smile to come onto the man's face. A few seconds later her morpher beeped

interrupting her fun. She pulled it out and spoke into it. "Syd here." She said in full ranger mode. "Syd, are you okay." Sky's voice

came over sounding panicked and full of worry. "Yes Sky. I'm here with…" Syd paused not really sure how to introduce him. "I'm

here with my uncle." She looked at him as if to ask for his real name. "Joe" he whispered to her. "Your uncle?" Sky asked sounding

skeptical. "Uncle Joe." Syd said almost to cheerily. She had lost the fear. The man had made her feel comfortable with meeting her

parents. "You should have told me where you were going. God are you trying to scare me to death!" Sky yelled causing Titan to

stifle a laugh. "I'll be back soon Sky." Syd told him. "Alright, I love you." Sky told her. "Love you too." Syd put her morpher

away. "A Time Force officer was suppose to come today. I wonder if it is Sky's mom?" Syd wondered aloud. "No. She had to get

some work done before I would give her time off. She will be here with myself and your parents tomorrow. We will be staying with

Tommy and Kim in Reefeside tonight." Titan told her. "I bet Kim will freak seeing her ascendant again." Titan said. He stopped

seeing Syd begin to go white. "No you and Sky are not related. The bloodline is so diluted that it doesn't matter. Nine hundred

years does that to a blood line." Syd was getting color back hearing that she had not been having sex with her cousin. For a second

she looked as though she was about to throw-up. "No Syd you have not been incest. Actually in a weird twist you and Sky are the

reason his mom even exist. She is Sky's mom, but also your ascendant." Syd was speechless. That was just freaky. "Wow…wow.

Sky and I are responsible for his mom being born." Syd said softly still processing the information. "Well I need to go. Sky is

getting worried. I'll see you tomorrow?" Syd asked just to be sure. "Yes. We will be in the visitors lounge at eleven in the

morning... The two hugged and Syd left to go see Sky. She had been gone almost two hours. It was eleven thirty. And she was

hungry. She was much more at peace than when she left.

**Note: **_Now I hope you liked Jen's origin. I know some may find it freaky but I find the humor in Syd's reactions. I also __want to give a shout out to Lavonne for pointing out the fact I have so many plot twists that I could have a million run-offs for the story. And Arbiters Guardian who is using General Dickson in a cross story of his. Now for you, a little preview of the next chapter:_

"_Well My dad is a Ninjetti Warrior and my mom is a Ninjetti Master and Priestess. My mom is one of only four living Masters." Miranda said before being cut off by Sky. "Dulcea!" Sky gasped. "Miranda's mother is Dulcea!" Sky was in shock. "And my dad is the Ninjetti Master known as The Titan." Destany put in. As if almost on cue Syd jumped in. "My mom is The Crane and my dad is The Falcon." Sky was in shock as he was realizing he was in a room full of Ninjetti. _


	9. A Room Full Of Ninjetti

**Chapter Nine: A Room Full Of Ninjetti**

Around an hour later Sky was in he and Syd's quarters asking her about her visitor earlier. Sky was pacing and getting little

response from his girlfriend. Suddenly a voice came from the door ending the awkward moment. "Sky, sit. Address your questions

to us." The woman said. "Miranda, Destany? What are you two doing here?" Sky asked. "We are here to answer your questions."

Miranda responded. "Have you ever been to Phaedos?" Destany asked the two rangers now sitting on their bed. "No." The two

SPD Rangers answered in unison. "My dad is a Ninjetti Master Warrior. I believe Syd met him. The Titan." Syd just nodded at

Destany. "My Dad is a Ninjetti Warrior and my mom is a Ninjetti Master Warrior and Priestess of the Ninjetti. Our parents are

two of only four remaining Ninjetti Masters." Miranda told them. Sky's head popped up. "Dulcea. Your mother is Dulcea!" Sky

was flabbergasted to say the least realizing who he was talking to. "Oh, and Sky." Syd began biting her bottom lip. "My parents are

Ninjetti also." Sky's jaw nearly hit the floor. "The Crane and The Falcon." She told her boyfriend. "Y-You're an O-Oliver?!" Sky

could barely find the words. He was sitting in a room full of Ninjetti children. "My official name is Princess Destany Nicole Dickson.

My fiancé is Max Oliver, Syd's younger brother." This revelation caused Syd's mouth to drop. She had a brother. "We along with

the other children of earth's Ninjetti and their mates are going with you and Syd." Miranda told Sky. "M-Me?" Sky sputtered with

a gulp. "Wonderful. A ranger reunion." Syd said almost too cheerily. "Yea. Me and mommy, you and your parents, brother and

sisters, Sky and his mom." Miranda was cut off. "Don't forget Dad and Rocky." Miranda shuddered as she felt a cold chill go

down her spine at the thought. "Miranda, you know as well as I do he deserved that broken nose. I was there, trust me, dad was

not happy Rocky had gotten blood all over his ship. Dad's forgiven him though." Destany told her. Miranda nodded not happy with

hearing anything about Countdown's aftermath. Sky and Syd looked at each other and shrugged. "Sky I fought with your parents in

Countdown. I have fought with every ranger team in the last fifty years." Destany saw a bit of pain in Sky's face and decided not to

say anymore. It was almost two in the afternoon and she still had to see two families. "Destany, Max, and I are going to see Uncle

Rocky and Aunt Aisha. See you on Monday." Miranda told them as they both left leaving the couple there with their mouths

hanging. "Uh…Wow." Was all Sky could mutter.

**Note: **_This was a short filler chapter. Hope you liked it._


	10. Into The Jungle

**Chapter Nine: Off To The Jungle**

**Note: **_Three more chapters of talking then off to Phaedos. I also want you to know this will be my longest story. I wanted it to take place after "The New Breed" but stupid me went off and had Max get Destany pregnant. Hell of a surprise to get from losing your virginity huh. Anyway that is why the timeline for the story is screwed. I got my daughter pregnant. LOL. Well Max did. But Read "The New Breed" or "The New Breed: Rated M" and see for yourself._

_**2:32 Saturday**_

In a small area off Stone Canyon where only a few houses were built Rocky and Aisha DeSantos lived in a yellow house with blue trim and a red door.

Destany, Miranda, and Max soon landed a few blocks away from the house. They loved the weather and decided it would be a

fine day for a walk. "I can never get over how gorgeous this part of town is." Miranda said as her hair was blowing in the wind. She

was still in her uniform and on call but at this point she didn't care. The sun was out, it was around seventy-eight degrees, the wind

was blowing; it reminded her of simpler times. "I don't think I would mind living on earth one day." Destany said as she took Max's

hand and laid her head on his arm happily. "Well as long as we stay away from Ohio and make it some place warm." Max tried to

deal. "Like Reefside?" Destany said curiously looking up at Max. "I was thinking more along the lines of Angel Grove." Max said

causing Destany to get a smile on her face. Miranda was a few feet ahead of the happy couple as she saw Stone Canyon as a

second home. She was happy there, free if you will.

Before they knew it they were at the street they needed to be at. It was paved, about two miles long, sidewalks, and forests on

both sides, birds were singing. Just a happy place. "Miranda, maybe you love this place because it reminds you of where you were

born." Max said. Miranda just stopped and raised her head. She was in deep thought; she was trying to remember the beautiful

view of the Neola Jungle from the ruins on the plateau her mother called home. Fro the life of her she tried, she tried and failed. She

remembered nothing of the gorgeous planet she once called home. After a few seconds of thinking Miranda finally broke and

started to cry. Destany broke her grip on Max's hand and ran to her best friend in a hug right as she began to fall to her knees.

Destany had never seen Miranda this upset. "I can't remember D. I don't remember the jungle, I don't remember her voice, I…I

only remember that damn shrine at the academy!" Miranda cried. Max didn't know his comment would bring this much negative

emotion to Miranda. She had always taken Phaedos in good nature before. "Going back must really be taxing on her" He thought.

Destany however was at a complete loss. She had no idea how to help her sister. She only sat there in one spot rubbing circles on

her back to try to relieve the tension, to comfort her. Finally Max spoke up. "Maybe your dad can help." Max said in a promising

voice. "How?" Destany queried. "When our parents first met. It was in 2004 when he and your granddad had to send the Zeo

Rangers back to 1998. They came forward in time. He was so drunk." He said with a chuckle. "Max!" Destany yelled at him.

"Sorry. Anyway he had to suppress their memories or erase them. He chose to suppress them." Max said with a slight bit of

excitement. "So." Miranda said starting to get irritated. Max knew he better make this good and fast. "If he suppressed their

memories, maybe he can pull out yours." Miranda got a slight smile and glimmer of hope. Destany could feel her begin to relax.

"That shows my baby thinks like his mommy." Destany said with an almost evil/naughty look. "First off we are not ready for that,

second we are busy, third…baby we would be doing it in the middle of the street." Max said causing Miranda to stifle a laugh at the

vision of her best friends bumpin' uglies in the middle of the street. She was like Destany's sister so she had seen her topless.

However seeing Max pantless was a rather intriguing thought she wouldn't want to see something that Destany hadn't had yet.

"Now your thinking like your dad." Destany said dejectedly. "Best of both worlds." Max retorted. The three started walking a few

more minutes before arriving at a house that read "Welcome To The Jungle and was being held up by an ape on the left side and a

bear standing on it's hind legs on the right.

_**Phaedos same moment**_

Dulcea and Ninjor were on the plateau meditating when Dulcea's eyes began to water. She then got up quickly in front of Ninjor

and shook him. He woke confused and looking at a panicked Dulcea. "Dulcea what is wrong?" The blue clad ninja asked.

"Miranda, she is hurt." Dulcea said panicked. "I'm sure the doctors on earth can help her." Ninjor stated. "No, she…she…"

Dulcea could barely say it. The link between Ninjetti and their offspring was strong. Even though she had never felt so much hurt

coming from her daughter. "She doesn't remember me Ninjor!" Dulcea shouted. She resembled a helpless child more at this point

than a Ninjetti Warrior at this point. He took his friends shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I shall get Titan and go to her. We

will help her remember." His words helped calm the troubled mother within her. The helplessness was still there but the comfort

Ninjor brought her was irreplaceable right now. Ninjor let go of Dulcea's shoulders and stood up. In a flash of blue light he was

gone. "Hold on Miranda. I'm sending the best I know."

**Note: **_One chapter left before the meeting at SPD between Syd, Tommy, Kim, Jen, and Sky. Then Phaedos and god knows the torture will begin on them all._


	11. Wolves, and Apes, and Bears Oh My!

**Chapter Eleven: Wolves, and Apes, and Bears Oh My.**

**Note: **_I'm home. My computer is back…for now. So I'm going to work on getting to Phaedos._

"Guys, you know Billy is here." Max said. "How do you know?" Max just pointed to the blue truck sitting in the driveway behind

the yellow car and red van after his Fiancé asked him the question. "Smartass." Destany chirped with a grin.

When they got to the door Miranda knocked, she was happy after her brief breakdown earlier in the day. Everyone was ready for

the worst when Rocky saw Destany, but when the door opened Aisha was looking at them. "Hi guys!" She whined as she went to

hug Miranda. After a few seconds she let go and hugged Max, and finally Destany when for the first time she saw the stone on her

hand. "Destany, who's the lucky guy!" Aisha asked with a big smile. Destany just turned to Max grabbed him by the hair and

pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss causing Aisha's mouth to drop and Miranda to giggle. Destany finally released the

kiss and licked her lips. "Well I guess that answers that question." Aisha said with a slight laugh. Max had never kissed like that I

front of anyone and was embarrassed as his face was flushed pink. Miranda finally decided it as time for work. "Aisha we need to

borrow you for a week or two. Can we come in and explain?" She asked her aunt.

When the four of them got to the living room they saw Rocky sitting in recliner on the left side of the couch watching reruns of a

now 60 year old Match Game. "This thing never going to get old." Rocky chimed. "Affirmative!" Billy replied laughing from the

chair on the right side of the couch and his wife Hayley was on the couch as ("Dumb Dora was so dumb." How dumb was she?"

The crowd yelled. "Well let me tell ya, Dumb Dora was so dumb she bit Joe's in bed last night thinking it was a hot dog." The host

Gene Rayburn told the panel. The audience cracked up.) Rocky was falling out of his chair laughing when the woman said "His

pee-pee." No questioning the thought it was the very attractive single woman who said she quote "Fooled Around" a lot to Gene

with a naughty grin causing him to nearly pass out. "Umm…Rocky, Billy, Hayley, we have guests." Rocky looked up, his face still

red from laughter. Billy was just as red as Rocky but still in his chair, and Hayley's face matched her hair as well.. Rocky looked

up and saw his wife standing there with the three young people. "Miranda, Max, Destany? What are you doing here?" Though it

had been years since Rocky had seen Destany he couldn't mistake her. She was still the same woman who argued with her dad

over embarrassing her all those years earlier. Rocky walked over to the three. He hugged Miranda, gave a half hug to Max before

stopping in front of Destany. "I know you're here for your father. That's the only reason you'd come. But I see something I didn't

see before." Destany cocked her head to the side at Rocky's statement. She was showing how much of a natural blonde she was

at the moment. Rocky caught on to this and motioned to her left hand. Max saw this and grabbed Destany into a heated French

kiss that caused Rocky and Billy's jaws to drop Hayley just grinned already knowing. After Max finally let go Destany was

blushing deep crimson. The kiss was much more passionate and deep than the one she gave Max earlier. "Paybacks my dear, are

hell." Max finally said. "Well I guess that answers the question of who the male counterpart is." Billy retorted. "Yep, this little

bundle is going to be the mommy of my little bundle one day." Max said causing both Destany and Miranda to blush. (Two virgins)

"Uh, I hate to break this up but I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to talk about how you're not having sex." Aisha told the

couple. "You're right. And after Max embarrassed me we may never have sex." Everyone except max laughed. Max shuddered

at the thought. "But you're right. We didn't. We came to tell you to be at SPD Academy at eleven Monday morning." Destany

told them. Aisha was immediately on guard. "Who says?" Aisha asked defensively. "My mom." Miranda responded with a smile.

Billy, and Aisha had wide eyes while Rocky was in utter shock. "Dulcea sent my dad to get everyone ready. He got me and Max

to get you three and Madison because he felt he wasn't welcome here." Destany continued. "We leave for Phaedos Monday

morning. Billy, Hayley, Ron is already ready. " Max concluded. "They are going to become Ninjetti." Hayley said finally realizing

what was happening. "Hayley you won't be going. You can tag along but it's too dangerous to go on the quest." Destany told her.

"I'll go and be moral support." Hayley told them. "Alright, but how do we get there." Billy asked. "Dad and William fixed the

Power Chamber for Zordon with Eltarian and Shadow Technology years ago. But we will be taking the Executioner." The three

former rangers couldn't believe it. The Power Chamber was fully functional. "Our teleportation system was based on your

Command Center's original design. Only immensely more powerful and capable of traveling time and dimensions." Max explained.

"Joe thought a vacation would do us all good." Miranda told them. "Wow." Aisha said. "But why would Dulcea contact your

father?" Rocky asked Destany as he was still somewhat confused. "He is The Titan. Her left hand. Ninjor will also be there at her

right hand." Rocky nearly collapsed hearing what he thought he heard. "Your father is Ninjetti?!" Rocky finally yelled. "One of

four living Ninjetti Masters, well five counting Zordon." Miranda told them. "Will Zordon be there?" Aisha quickly asked. "This is

a historic quest. All masters will be there to give their blessing and approval. Just remember Zordon ranks third on the Ninjetti

Hierarchy. Mom is one; Ninjor is two, then Zordon, Joe and James Dantly." Miranda stated. Miranda knows the Ninjetti ways

better than anyone who has not been granted masters status. "Remember, at one time Zordon was a great warrior. He could still

take out all the original Ninjetti Rangers if he tried." Max said looking at the three warriors before him. He was waiting for

argument but none came. "Well Maxy, we should go and Cruger is pissed enough as it is, meaning Miranda should get back."

Destany told the group. The group then said their goodbyes, right after Miranda was teleported back to the academy and Max

and Destany teleported to the command area of Mercury.

**Note: **_Next chapter is Sunday meaning (Drum role.) Syd meets Tommy and Kim. _


	12. Reunited Part One

**Chapter Twelve: Reunited Part One**

**Note: **_Reunited Part Two will be in two or three chapters. This one is about the family who rules the skies, The Falcon, The Crane…and The Firebird. Enjoy._

_**Oliver Residence, Reefside California 2030**_

At the Oliver residence ten minutes before Titan was set to arrive Kimberly was sitting on her couch in the living room and was

noticeably nervous. Her foot was shaking and she was playing with her hands. "Hey beautiful, are you okay honey?" Tommy

asked after seeing Kim. "No. I keep remembering when we first met Joe and Yoshi. You know when he took the younger me into

the woods to talk. He wanted so much to help me, to make me see it wasn't my fault. Then when he tried to give his life to avenge

me, Sydney, and T.J. It just seems poetic that after all this time he would be the one to reunite us. Then how he got me to interrupt

your wedding to Kat." Kim said to her husband. "Yea, but I wouldn't want anyone else with us when we met our daughter. I've

seen news reports; you know she is the Pink Ranger that helped defeat Emperor Grumm." Kim just nodded. "Besides her

boyfriend is my son. I have heard a lot about how she was always talking about wanting to be as great as the Ninjetti Pink Ranger,

and I'm not talking about Katherine Hillard. Every time I come back to see Sky he tells me how she talks about wanting to be like

the great Kimberly Hart." Commander Jennifer Scotts said walking in from the kitchen. "I'm so proud of her; I just wish I was

there to help her become the great ranger she has." Kim said sadly. "I know beautiful. I wish Joe could have set everything right.

But doing that could have hurt Sydney more than letting her come home." Tommy told her. Kim just nodded conceding to the fact.

Not that she wanted to, but she knew her husband was right. The three didn't even notice the vortex open in the kitchen door and

Joseph Dickson step out into the living room area wearing everyday clothes. A long sleeved, gold colored shirt, black jeans and

black shoes. "Kim it's alright. Believe me, Miranda and Destany talked to her after I did. We all agree she is afraid you won't like

her. That she hasn't lived up to the family name. She has accepted you but she isn't sure you will accept her." Dickson said getting

their attention. "Yea but…" Kim started before being cut off. "But nothing Kim. You suffered, you worried, and you lost a lot. She

wants you in her life and I damn sure know you want to be in hers. Now we are going to reunite you with your daughter and you

are going to assure her you love her and she is one of the greatest rangers ever to reassure her that you are proud of her. She

needs you right now to assure her as much as anything Kim. Do you understand me sis." Dickson told her as calmly as he could.

Kim just nodded still not totally convinced. Dickson just sighed. He then extended his hand and opened a vortex showing Sydney

and Sky in the visitors lounge waiting. "What if they don't like me, or I'm not a good enough ranger for them, or I…" Sky shut

Syd up when he covered her lips with his. "They will love you just as much as I do. They'd be crazy not to." Sky said after

releasing the kiss. Syd just nodded and hugged Sky tight. Jen felt bad spying on her son but she realized it was for Kim so she

didn't complain. Dickson closed the vortex and looked at Kim. "Now are you convinced?" The Ninjetti Master/inter-dimensional

general asked her. Kim should have known that Tommy, Jen, and Joe would be right. They usually were about these things. She

just nodded her head in agreement as Joseph Dickson morphed himself into The Titan and opened a vortex to an area right

outside the academy. "Well guys let's go." Tommy said taking Kim's hand and following Titan and Commander Scotts through the

vortex and to the academy grounds.

When Tommy and Kim stepped down they noticed that Commander Scotts and Titan were walking into the academy. "I guess

they want to make sure there are no formalities when we get there." Tommy told his wife with a smile. "What did we do to

deserve a man like Joe for a friend?" Kim asked. "We were there when he needed us. We gave our faith to him and he returned it

with reckless emotion." Tommy laughed causing Kim to giggle. Before they could say anymore Jen came out and motioned for

them to come in. "You ready for this beautiful?" Tommy asked. "As ready as I'll ever be handsome." Kim responded. Tommy

took her hand and led her toward the door.

Kim was clinging to Tommy like a scared child on her first day of school on their way through the doors of the academy. When

they were inside they were greeted by Jen, Titan, Sky, and a very nervous Sydney Drew. Syd was clinging to Sky much like Kim

was Tommy. Titan had to stifle a laugh at seeing how much alike the two women were. Finally upon seeing Sydney, Kim let go of

Tommy and slowly walked up to Syd running her hand down Syd's cheek. Kim's mouth was open and tears were running down

her face until she finally pulled Syd away from Sky and into a huge hug. She couldn't believe after all this time her daughter was

finally in her arms, but here they were in a strong embrace. It was if it were a dream and they both thought the other would

disappear if they let go. Tommy was behind the group with tears in his eyes. When Syd noticed him she slowly let go of Kim and

walked over to him. Tommy didn't know what to do. Syd was going with her natural brunette hair and didn't have her blue

contacts in so her eyes were her mom's doe brown. Before Tommy could speak Syd flung herself into his arms and after a second

said one word that caused Tommy to nearly break out bawling. She simply said…"Daddy." A word Tommy never thought he

would hear from a daughter believed dead for thirty-four years. Jen, Titan, and even the tough as nails Sky were watching from a

distance all crying at the reunion that was over three decades in the making. Kim finally walked over causing Tommy to drop Syd

and pull Kim in with them. It was a picture that should never have happened, but one everyone was glad finally did. Finally

however the silence was broken by the sound of yelling. A man in a Time Force uniform was throwing a fit in front of Titan. The

next scene shocked the room, well except for Tommy and Kim who knew their friend well. Titan had punched the officer and

bloodied his nose, most likely broke it. Then he picked the officer up and drug the man over to a nearby window before smashing

his face through window. Titan then pulled him down from his dangling position and onto his back Titan made it strait to the point.

"Captain Logan! You're Fired!" Titan yelled in the most hate filled voice you would ever hear. Before walking off he said one

more thing that caught everyone's attention. "And Logan. All of us you have caused hurt to by your abduction; we've got two

words for ya! SUCK IT!" He yelled pointing to his crotch before spitting in the man's face and walking off leaving him in a bloody

mess on the floor. As he walked off he looked up to see a room of shocked people who included the rangers both B and C

Squad, Doctor Manx and Commander Cruger. "DX maybe disband. But I sure as hell couldn't think of a better way to fire that

bastard." Titan told them. Miranda just laughed knowing her uncle like she did. "What would mom think?" Miranda asked him.

"With that piece of shit. I think she would let it slide." Titan told her. "For all personnel this may concern. Everyone associated

with the quest on Phaedos; you have the rest of the day off to get ready. Destany, Max, myself, or Miranda will be here to pick

you up at eleven tomorrow morning. Don't be late. Dulcea wants to see her daughter on time." Dickson ordered. "Not a word

Anubis. Those are my orders and I expect them followed." Commander Cruger just growled and stomped off, kicking Logan in

the side of the head on the way through. Once again the room was in shock at how Commander Cruger was literally told to shut

up and like it without as much of a fight out of the Serian Commander who had been the rock of SPD for over two decades.

"Now Oliver's." Titan began opening a vortex. "Go home and relax. You have your daughter back. Enjoy the time you have

together before your trip." Titan said to them. Kim just went over and hugged Titan. "Thank you so much Joe, I'll never be able to

repay you for this." Kim told him. "Me seeing you and Tommy happy is payment enough. You have been so good to me since we

first met when I was just a drunken general looking for an outlet from reality." He told her stroking her hair. "Now go you have a

daughter you need to get to know before the trip." He told her before she broke the hug and let herself, Tommy, and Syd go

through the vortex back to their living room. Once they were through Titan closed the vortex. "Sky you think you could house

your mother tonight?" Titan asked him. "I think so." Sky told him with a smile. "First though, throw that body through this vortex."

Titan said as he opened another vortex. "Gladly." Sky said as he went over, picked Logan's body up, and threw him through the

vortex causing Titan to close it behind him. "Where did that send him?" Miranda asked Titan. "Emrass' Castle halls." The location

caused both Miranda and Jen to shudder. "I'm going home." Before they could even say bye Titan was gone in a bright green

light.

_**Psychotic Realm Emrass' Palace.**_

Six guards aimed their weapons and splattered the prone figure all over their master's palace walls. "Someone get this mess

cleaned up. I wish that general would stop throwing his garbage in our dimension." The lead guard said before walking off.

**Note: **_Well I hope you enjoyed the reunion and the fate of Captain Logan. The bastard deserved what he got. The drunken Titan can be seen in "Challenges and Confusion" in which I wrote the even chapters. If you want to read about the Tommy Kim wedding read "One Man, Two Weddings" by me. _


	13. Resolving A Dilemma

**Chapter Thirteen: Resolving A Dilemma.**

**Note: **_This will be short and resolve a small problem Titan had been dealing with._

_**Phaedos, Plateau of the ancient Ninjetti.**_

Dulcea and Ninjor were waiting on the plateau for Titan who was supposed to come to them with a dilemma. "Did he say what it

was about?" Ninjor asked. Dulcea just shook her head. To her a problem he needed to talk to her may concern Miranda and that

terrified Dulcea. Finally in a streak of green light Titan landed and greeted the two. "Good to see you Ninjor. Dulcea Miranda is

fine. I will help her with her memory when we leave." Titan told the warrior priestess. He knew the priestess was worried. Dulcea

let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "My problem concerns Lora and Star. They want to become Ninjetti. I told

them I would discuss it with you two. They are the daughters of Kat and Jason Scott, and Ashley and Andros Hammond. They

are also the black and yellow Fire Squad Rangers." Titan told them. "Do you think they can make it through the jungle?" Ninjor

asked. "They are as strong as any of the other Fire Squad Rangers. Hell Tommy, Kim, and I chose them. But the decision to

make them Ninjetti is yours." Titan told them. "Well if you believe they are worthy…" Dulcea said being cut off. "They are far

more worthy than I ever was." Titan told her with a soft sigh at the memories of why he felt he was unworthy to even be a warrior,

let alone a master. "Then bring them." Ninjor said to his friend. "I shall tell them at once." Titan said before teleporting out.

"Do you think adding more to the journey will hinder them?" Ninjor asked. "We will split them up into teams. One team starting

twenty-four hours after the other. The SPD Rangers will leave first with Kim and Adam as their guides. Then Fire Squad with

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Aisha." Dulcea told Ninjor. "Are you sure Dulcea? The journey was hard for the first six. Only three

going through it could be too much. And splitting up the Oliver children?" Ninjor asked. "No, they have the best guides possible. If

their children become Ninjetti the will become masters." Dulcea told him. "But their mental strength will be challenged. Especially

Tommy, Kim, Syd, Destany, and Miranda." Ninjor told her. "I know. But it will make them all stronger in the end." She

concluded.

**Note: **_Now you know the full nature of the quest. I hope you like how the quest is turning out. Tell me what you think and leave a review._


	14. From Revenge To Forgiveness

**Chapter Fourteen: From Revenge To Forgiveness.**

**Note: **_This chapter will show conflicting emotions of Titan, Dulcea, Kim/Tommy, Jen/Sky. This will be a songfic. I did not want to double space where it did but for some reason the site won't let me do it any other way. The combined songs are from a composer talking about 9/11 but only 5/7 will be featured. _

**1) Revenge- By Charles Henry Webb (1834-1905)**

**General Joseph Dickson/The Titan**

_**Mercury Graveyard 7 AM, June 9, 2030.**_

_Revenge is a Naked Sword;_

_It has neither hilt nor guard;_

_Woudst thou wield this brand of the lord?_

_Is thy grasp then firm and hard?_

_**James Walter Dickson**_

**_Born: Died: June 9, 2008_**

**_Here lies the final piece of a child taken before his birth._**

_**"Though we never knew you Mommy and Daddy will always love you." **_

As he read the very words he said the day his world officially died. The day he honored a life that never was General Joseph W. Dickson cried thinking of the day he had to honor the memory of his only son. He hated this day. It was June ninth, the last day he saw his wife, the day his son died. The day his world died. He wanted nothing more than to destroy the being that caused this pain.

_But the closer the clutch of thy blade,_

_The deadlier blow thou wouldst deal,_

_Deeper wound in thy hand is made-_

_it is thy blood reddens the steel._

As the moments tick by his tears grew thicker as he clutches his blade. Ninjetti or not he was a scorned father and had hated and hurt for far too long. Only nothing could ease this pain.

_And when thou hast dealt the blow-_

_When the blade from thy hand has flown-_

_Instead of the heart of the foe,_

_Thou may'st find it sheathed in thy own._

"Your little sister leaves to become a Ninjetti Warrior today. I wish you were going with her, but I guess I screwed that up. I'm sorry Jimmy, god knows I'm so, so, very sorry. I Swear I will avenge you Jimmy, you and your mother. I will not rest until that day." Dickson said as he finally sat down the flowers and walked home in the rain.

**2) Vision of Armies- By Walt Whitman (1819-1892)**

**Jen Scotts and Sky Tate**

_**SPD Academy 5 AM, June 9, 2030**_

_I saw the visions of armies;_

_And I saw, as in noiseless dreams, hundred of battle flags_

_Borne through the smoke of the battles, and pierc'd with missiles, I saw them._

_And carried hither and yon through the smoke, and torn and bloody; _

_And at last but a few shreds of the flags left on the staffs, (and all in silence,)_

_And the staffs all splinter'd and broken_

The images of February sixth 2008 haunted her dreams. The battle that took her fiancés life. There was not one criminal in that warehouse but a small army was in that warehouse. SPD sensors were young then, they did not pick up the numbers hidden inside the rare alien metals that made up the building. She quickly sat up in sweat and tears. "Wes!" was all that was heard. When her eyes opened her son was by her side and trapped her in a huge hug. He couldn't tell her he knew how she felt, because he didn't. He couldn't tell her everything was okay, because since that day nothing would ever be alright again. His father died that day, on duty. Not even knowing he saved hundreds could make his family feel better.

_I saw the battle-corpses, myriads of them,_

_And the white skeletons of young men-I saw them;_

_I saw the debris, and debris of all the dead soldiers;_

_But I saw they were not as was thought;_

_They themselves were fully at rest-they suffer'd not;_

_The living remain'd and suffer'd-the mother suffer'd_

_And the armies that remained suffer'd._

She remembered that she had seen the explosion, a man that had become her brother in more ways than anyone would know, Eric Meyers caught her as her knees buckled and she cried out in pain. She and Eric had powered down instantly. A pain that remained as strong as ever to this day. She saw the bodies Wes didn't save but it did not matter to her. Her life had just been destroyed.

**3) Suffering: War Is Kind-Stephen Crane**

**Dulcea**

_**Phaedos, Dulcea's Bedroom 3 AM Earth Time.**_

_Do not weep, maiden, for war is kind_

_Because your lover threw wild hands toward the sky_

_And the affrighted steed ran on alone, _

_Do not weep._

_War is kind._

The warrior priestess lie in a restless slumber. The day she sent her daughter off planet pained her more every night. He promised they would be together again, they both did. The Titan, a brother, and The Frog, her lover, convinced her she could not protect the child even with their help during the impending invasion. Phaedos was under attack. The Shadow Force and Black Knight Armada's and troops awaited to help defend her home. Finally the mother agreed.

_Do not weep, Babe, for war is kind._

_Because your father tumbled in the yellow trenches,_

_Raged at his breast, gulped and died, _

_Do not weep. _

_War is kind._

What if are the words running through her mind? "If they all would have stayed, would they end up like The Titan's family? Would they all have died? Would he or she die, leaving me alone?" The questions and visions running through her dreams were many, but the answers were coming few.

_Mother whose heart hung humble as a button_

_On the bright splendid shroud of our son,_

_Do not weep._

_War is kind._

She finally woke up in a pool of her own tears. She was feeling the pain of lost love, a lost daughter, and she knew she would have them both back in a weeks time. Knowing this her tears turned to that of grief, to tears of joy.

**4) Grief: Gaius Valerius Catullus (84 BC-54 BC)**

**Kim and Tommy Oliver**

_**Oliver Residence, Reefside California, 4AM**_

_Grief reached across the world to get me,_

_Sadness carries me across seas and countries_

_To your grave, my daughter._

She shot up in a bed of tears. However she never got a chance to drown herself because her Falcon, her White Knight was there to hold her tight.

_To offer the only gift I can still give you-_

_Words you will not hear_

Her White Knight, her husband, pulled her into as tight a hug as he could and rubbed circles on her back to calm her as he kissed the top of her head.

_Fortune has taken you from me. You._

_No reason, nothing fair._

_I don't deserve losing you._

"Why Tommy? Why us? Why did T.J have to die? Why was Sydney taken?" The day she lost her first bornchildren still engulfs the poor woman's dreams, haunts her nightmares.

_Now, in the silence since,_

_As the ancient custom of our people,_

_I say a mourner's prayer, _

_Do the final kindness._

The Falcon knew it was time for The Firebird to take flight, to take her place by her mother and father's sides ruling the skies. The Falcon voiced a silent prayer, not saying a word.

_Accept and understand it son._

_My head aches from crying._

_Forever, goodbye._

"I want my son back." The Crane cried into The Falcon's chest. For nearly another hour before falling asleep in her husband's arms. "I want him too, beautiful. I want him too."

**5) Remembrance: Sorry but I can't think of four Rangers who have died and only General Dickson knew The Original Black Knights and I already did him so that is no longer useable. Sorry Remembrance will not be used. Sorry.**

**6) Hope: Damn It! Rangers don't die enough. More war and death that THIS group has been through. It was hard enough for me to kill off Jason Lee (You will finally after six stories find out how Jason died on Phaedos).However for my stories to make since in the long run Jason had to die After "Countdown Resurrection". I know people are going to criticize me for only doing 5/7 poems turned songs, oh well. So Once again Sorry.**

**7) Peace: Mathew 5:1-9**

**All**

_Blessed are the peacemakers, for they will be called children of god._

For the gone but not forgotten prince of peace, the one who died before his life was given a chance to soar. For the mother and child, knowing they would never again see their loving husband and father. For the lost mother torn between duty and daughter. For the great warriors, royal family of the skies, keepers of peace for over thirty-five years as they travel through life picking up pieces of their lost children. And for the great warrior. The one who fights on even though his soul was taken and heart violently and needlessly ripped from his chest twenty two years ago. Through each pain strength is replaced by it. Through the turmoil they continue to fight to find what was lost and taken from them. Their hearts are pure yet filled with sorrow. They are the keepers of universal peace and tranquility and one day they will all truly find peace.

**Note: **_This chapter was hard as hell to write. The italic were written by the authors at the top, the regular font I wrote. I know it wasn't long but it took a lot of hours to write. I truly hope you enjoyed it. Please if you read it review._


	15. Off To Phaedos Part 1: Adam and Miranda

**Chapter 15: Off To Phaedos Part One**

**Note: **_Well last chapter was an emotional release. This one is the first in a series that will let you follow each person on their trip to their destiny. For reference Miranda was born in 1998 but time moves slow enough on Phaedos that she aged slowly and looks around 25 or 26. Her looks are described in other stories of mine so please read those. I will be nice and tell you she has Adam's hair and Dulcea's eyes. Also Thadea and Joy are the same person._

_**Monday: 1100 hours**_

At SPD Academy a small group was joined in the lobby. Miranda was there with Sky, Jen, Destany, Madison,

Adam, Billy, Hayley, Rocky, Aisha, Doctor Manx, and Commander Cruger. "Miss Dickson you know I expect my

officers to be well protected." Cruger told her. "Sorry commander they will either protect themselves on this mission

or die. It is not my responsibility to protect those not in my group. They will be one team and Fire Squad will be

another. I will be with my fiancé in the Fire Squad unit; SPD will be together in the other. They will have guides

however since I myself am going I have no information on the quest itself. I will only assume the spirits will guide us."

Destany told him. Cruger was not at all pleased with this. "And if they die?" Cruger asked menacingly which Destany

did not take lightly. "First off if you ever take that tone with me again I will send you back to Sirius. Second to answer

your question…" Destany paused. "If they die then they are not worthy to become Ninjetti. You and your attitude

towards those with authority over you would prevent you from completing the quest. However we are children of

Ninjetti, bonded to the power, and bonded to our mates we will survive because it is our destiny." Destany spoke

with authority she had never had to speak with before, though kind she felt as if her father's command abilities had

rubbed off to a point. Miranda stood nearly shocked never knowing Destany to show force toward anyone. Destany

then stuck out her hand which opened a small vortex for the group to go through and take them to the ship.

_**Miranda and Adam **_

_**Monday: 1200 Hours**_

When they arrived on the bridge they saw a small contingent standing there talking. The SPD Rangers other than

Miranda who had been there several times were in utter shock of the full range of technology that the ship had. The

one thing however that caught their attention most was how Kim, Tommy, Syd, Max Adonia, and Joy were

conversing. However the troubling part was that her father was sitting in his captain's chair, wearing his Ninjetti

Masters garb, and staring off into space. Not even acknowledging anyone's presence. Finally, after several minutes of

not acknowledging anyone he spoke up almost too much in his commanding tone. "Is everyone on board?" He asked

in a cold tone. "Yes." Destany answered. "Good. I will show Miranda to her quarters. Max the bridge is yours; we

can get underway when you are ready." Max's eyes widened. He never expected to be put in command of the huge

warship. "M-Me?" Max asked. "Yes Max you. You're my second in command, which means if I'm not on the bridge

and you are on duty you take command." Max still wasn't convinced. "Son you have been trained for command since

you were four. You know how to run this ship, I made sure of that. So now you just have to do it. Remember, for

you this is just the beginning." Dickson told him before heading off with Miranda in tow. "Max take your seat and

when you're ready…make the command." Max was almost as shocked his father would accept this as easily as he

had. Max however nodded and took a seat in the captain's chair. "Ignition. Hovering thrusters engage to fifty feet."

As Max spoke the computer complied. Before they knew it the ship was hovering about fifty feet in the air. "Preset

coordinates, engage." Max said as the ships nose pointed up at 35 degrees pointing away from the compound and the

ship shot off into the dark reaches of space. "Lieutenant Oliver, we will arrive on Phaedos in precisely five days. You

will be in full command for the next six hours." The computer told him. "Thank you Ex." he replied.

Back in Miranda's quarters Titan was completing the memory transfer. The memories Miranda had lost were pulled

to the front of her mind and those Titan had of Dulcea were transferred to Miranda's mind, including the ones of

Dulcea during her emotional time over the last week. These memories made Miranda cry. She had no idea she and

her dad had been sent away during an invasion, or that Titan had been watching over her to protect her for years to

give her mother some peace. Miranda never knew why her mother gave her up, only that she could somehow feel that

her mother regretted it often. The transfer made Miranda realize that the man that was her father was her mother's

only love and that would never change.

In Adam's quarters he was doing kata. He was unsure what to think. He loved Dulcea but was married to Tanya. His

head was flooded with emotions he wasn't sure how to handle. Adam was tired and these conflicting emotions were

draining him. As he sat in his chair with his water bottle his door beeper went off. "Come In!" Adam yelled. He closed

his eyes for a second not knowing if he wanted to see who it was until the voice spoke. "Daddy, can we talk."

Miranda said causing Adam to open his eyes. "Sure Manda. What's wrong?" He really didn't have to ask because he

knew this was coming. "I know why she sent me away. Daddy I'm nervous. But I need to know, do you love

mommy?" Miranda's question caught Adam off guard. He didn't know what to say. "Daddy I have to know."

Miranda again spoke up. "Yes baby I do. I never stopped. I just never thought that Joe meant he would bring us all

back together. I told Tanya before we got married that if Dulcea and I ever had another chance I would take it.

Neither of us ever thought it would happen though." Adam told her. "What now?" Miranda asked him. "She said if I

left she wouldn't be there when I got home." Miranda couldn't believe Tanya would do that to her father but by the

way he talked, it seemed she didn't want to compete with Dulcea for him. "I'm sorry daddy." Miranda old him. "It's

not your fault. It's just a bad break. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I won't abandon your mother again." He

told his daughter with a sigh. "I love you daddy." Miranda said hugging him. "I love you too." Adam said with a heavy

heart.

_**Tuesday-0700 hours**_

_**Miranda's Point of View **_

They had started at 0600. Destany, Max, Adonia, Joy, Ron, Star Hammond, and Lora Lee are all in the simulation

room fighting all sorts of strange creatures in a forest setting while their parents and us SPD Team members watching

on from the outside through the viewing glass. "First putties, then cogs…" Lora grunted as she and Star punched a

slimy blue monster to the ground. "…then tanga's, now oozemen." Destany said as Max shot her into the air over his

head taking out the last of the blue creeps. "Communicate but don't complain!" Titan yelled from a corner. "What

next?" Joy asked. As if on cue ten Shadow Soldiers appeared in front of them. "Guys move, keep switching your

opponent, don't let tem get comfortable!" Destany yelled. She knew from all of the simulations that they had only that

one weakness, their inability to adjust quickly. As the group fought they didn't stay with one and though tired they

knew that if the soldiers couldn't pick up on one fighter they would eventually make mistakes.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Andros, Ashley, and Katherine along with the SPD Rangers watch on as Titan tutors the Fire

Squad Team as they fight. "He certainly isn't going easy on them is he?" Ashley asked. "Especially Destany and

Max." Kat jumped in. "They are in his opinion the only family he has left. He won't lose them to Phaedos." Miranda

told them as they see him once again knock out a shadow and have it replaced. "Adjust!" Titan yelled at the group.

Finally the group defeated the shadows and heard stomping coming through the woods. A giant skeletal rhino

rampaged through the area. It seemed to lock onto Destany and go after her. Tommy looked at me like he was asking

to use the comm. System. I nodded to him hearing the stories of how he defeated it on Phaedos. "Max! Go for the

back of the neck!" Tommy yelled through the system. I was surprised to see Joe nod to Tommy with a bit of a smile.

Joe seemed to be welcoming the help of the veterans. Just as I made the thought I saw Max riding the back of the

boneheaded rhino. I was not surprised when he pulled out the bone that connected the head and neck. Max like his

dad loved skeletons, no real surprise there. After the two hours of fighting it was over. Destany was holding her arm

and wincing. "Alright guys! Great work. You all did well. You still need to learn not to bitch and moan, that waists

oxygen you **_WILL_** need. I would rather not bring you home in body bags; especially you (Pointing at Destany) Stay

alive. Now go shower and rest. Max you have command duty in in eight hours." Titan told them. "You were right

Miranda; I wonder the connection between Titan and Destany." Sky told me. I swear that boy for as wonderful a

ranger he is he can be so dense sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if he isn't Tommy's son instead of Wes'. "SPD

Team! Enter!" Titan yells at us. "Well, time for our surprises." Syd tells me as we walk through the doors.

_**Adam's POV -0915 hours**_

We are watching the SPD Team fight in the simulation room. Myself, Tommy, Kim, Commander Scotts, Rocky and

Aisha. Everyone else was showering and resting and Unlike the first team, Team SPD was fighting in what resembled

the bottom of the Grand Canyon. There were boulders and they were fighting on hard dirt. I see Sydney flip over a

tanga and kick it into Sky's fist as she landed on her stomach and popped back up joining Sky to kick down two

more of the birds. That had to have hurt her, seeing Tommy wince and Kim subconsciously put her hand on her

stomach as she hit told me that their Ninjetti bond was growing stronger and growing quickly. "He mixed thing up on

us didn't he." Syd commented. "Quantrons instead of putties, Tyranodrones instead of Oozemen. I'd say so."

Miranda yelled back from across the room as she rammed a tanga into a rock beak first. Miranda and Madison

always were a good team. They were proving it again as they took out the final tanga. Then six shadow soldiers

landed in front of the four. "Oh swell." Miranda says causing me to laugh. They surprisingly did as well against the

ancient imperial troops as the Fire Squad Team did. Except when one sucker punched Sky and he tackled and beat it

to a pulp. I noticed as they regrouped the ground started shaking and a giant cockroach appeared. Aisha wasted no

time getting to the comm. system and then yelling instructions to the group. "Get the antennae! It'll blind it!" Aisha

yelled. I was surprised to see Miranda and Sky nod to each other and go kick the front legs out from under the

creature causing it to fall on it's face. While Syd and Madison jumped on it's head and proceeded to rip out its

antennae. Once the antennae were out the simulation ended and the causing Syd and Madison to fall to the metal

surface. As I looked I saw Sky help up Syd and embrace her tightly. I saw Syd holding her stomach with one hand

and her butt with the other. She would most likely have a couple bruises. When Titan approached he went strait to

check on Syd. That surprises me a little. "Are you alright Firebird?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be

alright Uncle Joe. I just need a hot tub after hitting that ground twice." Everyone including Tommy and Kim were

more than a little confused at how Sydney had addressed the Titan. "Guys you did wonderful, go shower up and get

some rest. Syd there is a hot tub in the infirmary and I will send your mother to check on you soon. I'm proud of you.

Dismissed." Titan finally told them.

After Titan walked out of the room he faced us and asked us what we thought of the two groups. "Well they were

given some hard tasks and beat them all." I told him. "Yea, and recreating the tanga's and large charging monsters will

definitely help in their preparation." Aisha added. "Tommy, Kim, I'm sorry Syd got hurt. I'll give her tomorrow off if

she is still sore. I am also giving them all Thursday off. I just want them prepared for everything." Titan told them. I

know Titan and Tommy were good friends and Tommy told me Titan was like an older brother to Kim but he almost

looked guilty apologizing. I guess unless they decide to tell me later on I will never know. "Guys I'm going to take a

nap." I tell them as I head off to my quarters.

_**Wednesday-1800 Hours**_

Sitting in my quarters naked after her forth shower today Miranda was so sore she didn't want to move. "Another

long day. Destany, Syd, Donia, Star, Lora, Joy, and I are going to simulate a huge hot tub in a half hour. Maybe after

another day of getting our asses kicked we can rest tomorrow because Friday I meet my mommy again. I'm so

happy. Better dress before I go. I'd hate for Syd to walk in and see me totally nude." Miranda had more thoughts

going through her head than any woman needed. Finally I was dressed in my green bikini top, Daisy Duke shorts and

sandals ready to go when the door beeper went off. "Ready?" Destany asked as she and Syd waited on me. "Hell

yea, your dad has been working us way too hard." I told them. We laughed and walked to the simulation deck.

All the other girls were there already and in the simulated hot tub talking, including Kim, Hayley, Katherine, and Aisha

who wouldn't miss a chance for a gossip session. "Computer lock, no guys aloud authorization Delta 658DD69R."

Destany said. "DOOR LOCKED." The computer said to her. Destany looked satisfied and knowing only three

authorization codes could override hers was pretty cool. The problem was one of those authorization codes belongs

to one Maxwell Hugh Oliver. But he is on duty for the next two hours so we don't have to worry, and Destany's dad

is working on something. His code is Alpha. He wouldn't tell us what he was working on though. Code Beta belongs

to his wife Tarra. No matter what, he won't let her go. When we got in I had Sydney on my right wearing a pink

bikini, beside her was Kim who is wearing a pink bikini, beside her is Hayley was in a blue one piece, then Adonia in

full body green, Lora is in a black bikini that had a red ring in the middle, then Aisha in a yellow one piece, Madison is

wearing a pink one piece with girly ruffles on the shoulders, Katherine has on a pink bikini, beside her was Star who is

wearing a white bikini with a giant yellow star on the front of each boob, then Joy in a pink one piece, Ashley had on

a unique yellow and red half and half bikini in honor of her husband Andros, Jen is wearing a full body pink bikini with

a red heart on the front, and to my left beside Jen was Destany, she is wearing a black one piece which showed the

kind of conservative girl she is. "Girls, Truth or Dare!" Sydney yells breaking my concentration and causing everyone

to debate the order of who asks first. "I'll go!" Kim yelled. Syd got this worried look when Kim looked at her.

"Sydney?" Syd got this look on her face like it was shouting "I am so screwed!" Kim can tell Syd is getting nervous.

"When was you and Sky's first kiss?" Kim asks innocently. "Oh, during our celebration party after defeating Grumm."

She answered joyfully before asking Kim a question. "When was yours and Daddy's?" This got Donia and Joy

giggling. Kim looked at her a second before answering. "It was the day he lost his Green Ranger powers the first time.

We were talking at our spot by the lake at Angel Grove Park. We talked for a few minutes and finally he cupped my

chin and we kissed. After that he grabbed me underneath the arms and spun me around a few times before sitting me

down in a big hug." Kim has a far off look in her eyes, glassy-eyed, she is smiling a smile that reaches her ears. Finally

Donia shakes her mother out of her memory. "Alright Destany spill. How's my son in bed?" The look Destany is

giving her is priceless. She has wide eyes, mouth open, and limbs hanging in disbelief. "I don't know." Destany finally

answered. I just giggled thinking. "I know more than Kim, she's a virgin. HA!" But I think Destany caught that when

she decided to spill. "I'm a virgin, I haven't even seen him naked, nor has he seen me." Now it was Kim's turn to be

shocked. "You mean to tell me you have been engaged five years and haven't even been naked with him?" Kim asks.

But before Destany can respond Aisha. "Damn girl you need laid!" "AISHA!" Kim and Destany yell at once causing

everyone to laugh. "I haven't been a virgin since…" Syd begins in a whisper causing everyone to look at her

curiously. Especially Kim and Jen. "I know you were my son's first so spill." Jen said in a motherly tone. "Four

months after we started dating. He was my first too." Syd said as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "Okay Kim what

about you?" Destany asks as she knew the answer. "I was seventeen. Tommy and I while I was home for Christmas

when I got pregnant with Syd and T.J, my second time was with him in two-thousand one when Max was

conceived." Kim said while looking at Syd with a soft smile. "Sydney when is the wedding?" Kim asks her daughter.

"We haven't planned it yet. I don't really know what to do now though. Dad has already said daddy could walk me

down the isle. I think I want both to walk me down." Syd told them. "I guess we know you got your mother's

brains." Aisha says causing Syd to blush again. "Donia and Joy, when were your firsts?" Syd asked her younger

sisters. "I was seventeen." Donia said with a flushed face. "Do we know him?" Joy asked with a naughty look. She

knows who it was. "Ummm…Ronnie." Hayley just slumped down in the water. "Wow. Well I guess it could be some

slut. I hope you were gentile with him." Hayley told her. "I was." Donia tells her. "What about Joy?" Syd asks. "I am

a virgin." Joy said proudly. "Good for you honey." Kim tells her. "Madison, what about you?" Joy asks her. Madison

is the shy type so it is no surprise she would blush. "I was eighteen. My ex-boyfriend. I haven't had sex since." She

says looking at her mom. "Oh no, she is looking at me!" I think. "Miranda. How far have you gone with a guy?" "Oh,

uh…I kind of gave Bridge a blow job a few years ago." I just dump my head under the water to hide my

embarrassment. After a few seconds Destany pulled me up to remind me I need to ask a question. "Syd why did you

call Titan Uncle Joe?" I figure I should ask the question everyone was wondering about. "I was talking to him in the

park when Sky called me. He was worried because I wasn't at the academy and I didn't want to tell him I was with a

stranger so I asked his real name and he said it was Joe so I told Sky I was with Uncle Joe. It stuck." Destany just

shakes her head before speaking. "I'm just excited about having three sister-in-laws. Daddy and I don't have many

blood relatives. A few on his human side but only Aunt Alex on his shadow side." Destany said dejectedly. "Miranda,

will you be in charge of my wedding party and Kim the wedding decorations." "Of course D. You know I will." I tell

my BFF. "Destany you made my son happy. Your father sang at Tommy and my wedding. And your father and

grandfather brought me and Tommy back together. I will do anything for you." Kim says as she crawls over and hugs

Destany. "Well we should go because it's getting late and we have a light workout tomorrow." Destany says. We all

agree and we get up to go back to our rooms.

_**Thursday 1000 Hours**_

_**Adam**_

Joe had them face the Rock Warriors today. It lasted about an hour. The girls went back to the hot tub afterwards

and I shudder at the thoughts of what they talk about. They were thrown around pretty easily at the beginning but did

a better job and beat them after an hour. Madison and Miranda did great, of course being Ninjetti by blood and

trained by Ninjetti helps. Syd used her fists of iron to knock chunks of rock out of the rock warriors, including

jumping off a boulder and smashed the rock man's head. Titan finally told her to take out its leg with her fists and

those stupid rocks threw a spear through another one. Their teamwork was also good. The SPD Rangers work so

well together. They had some problems but looked good overall. Fire Squad though didn't have many problems.

There were more of them and they were trained better against those types of monsters. Watching this and thinking of

Dulcea is draining. I'm going to do Kata.

_**Thursday-2300 Hours**_

_**Miranda**_

Sitting in her room thinking about the upcoming events Miranda was wide awake wanting nothing more than to see

her mother. "Mommy I'll be there with you tomorrow. Me and Daddy." She thought as she finally lay down and went

off to sleep in the bed.

**Note: **_I hope this chapter was worth the wait. These next few chapters will be long and so it will be a while. I also want to thank PinkGreenWhite4ever for her help and acknowledge that she was the first one to ever write about Tommy and Kim being Syd's parents._


	16. Off To Phaedos Part 2: Tommy and Kim

**Chapter 16: Off To Phaedos Part Two**

**Note: **_Sorry I took so long to get this out. I took a few days to work on my book. This one is going to be about Kim and Tommy. From their Point-Of-View. Also the next few chapters will take a while because of their length._

_**Monday 1205 Hours**_

Kim is wearing a black leather coat over a pink sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of jeans with holey knees, pink socks and her signature low top

shoes. Tommy is wearing a men's black leather coat over a white wife beater, blue jeans, and black boots.

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe my little girl is back. "This is great isn't it" Tommy says with a smile. "All our babies together after so many years." I tell

them. "Well almost all." I correct myself sadly. "Don't worry beautiful. It will be alright." Tommy says as he pulls me closer to him. He

always makes me feel so loved, even when I feel like I don't deserve it. "Max, the bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are

ready." Joe says to him. Before I know it I hear Tommy speaking. "Max take your seat and when you're ready make the command."

I'm a little surprised Tommy would be so calm. "Tommy I'm going to go lay down." I tell my husband. "Alright Beautiful." He tells me

and kisses me before I leave. I still get a warm, fuzzy feeling when he calls me that. As I walk down the corridor to my room I feel

happy, truly happy.

**Tommy's POV**

Wow. Life is great. Max is second in command of one big-ass warship, Kim and I got Sydney back, and going out with the son of

Wesley Collins for god sakes, all the kids are becoming Ninjetti, I have the most wonderful wife ever. I haven't been this happy since I

was the White Ranger. I feel sorry for Sydney though, Max, Donia, and Joy are asking so many questions I doubt she can keep up.

"Max the bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are ready." Joe says to Max. "Max take your seat and when you're ready

make the command." I tell him after a minute which causes him to make a look like saying "What the hell did you say?." God that boy

can be a dunce sometimes. "Dunce?" I mentally ask myself. I have definitely been hanging around Joe too much. "Tommy I'm going to

go lay down." Kim says waking me out of my thoughts. "Alright Beautiful." I tell her and give her a peck on the lips before she goes.

She was definitely worth the wait. She makes me feel like I am still sixteen. I guarantee I will never lose her again.

_**Tuesday-0700 Hours**_

_**Kim's POV**_

They had started at 0600. Destany, Max, Adonia, Joy, Ron, Star, and Lora are all in the simulation room fighting all sorts of our former

enemies in a forest while we parents and the SPD Team members are watching on from the outside through the glass. "First putties, then

cogs…" Lora grunts as she and Star punches a slimy blue monster to the ground. "…then tanga's, now oozemen." Destany says as

Max shot her into the air over his head taking out the last of the blue creeps. "Communicate but don't complain!" Joe yells from a

corner. "What next?" Joy asks while looking at Destany. As if on cue ten Shadow Soldiers appeared in front of them. "Guys move,

keep switching your opponent, don't let tem get comfortable!" Destany yells. She knew from all of the simulations that they had only

that one weakness, they couldn't adjust very fast. As the group fought they didn't stay with one and though tired they knew that if the

soldiers couldn't pick up on one fighter they would eventually make mistakes.

Tommy, Billy, Andros, Ashley, Katherine and I along with the SPD Rangers watch on as Titan tutors the Fire Squad Team as they fight.

"He certainly isn't going easy on them is he?" Ashley asked. "Especially Destany and Max." Kat jumped in. "They are in his opinion the

only family he has left. He won't lose them to Phaedos." Miranda says to the group as they see him once again knock out a shadow and

have it replaced. "Adjust!" Joe yells at the group. Finally the group defeats the shadows when Destany sneaks up behind the last one

and twists its head around breaking its neck. After a few seconds of silence I hear stomping coming through the woods. A giant skeletal

rhino rampaged through the area. It locks onto Destany and goes after her. Tommy is looking at Miranda like he is asking to use the

comm. System. He is so cute when he is worried. Miranda nods to him. After hearing the stories of how he defeated it on Phaedos so

many times it's no wonder. "Max! Go for the back of the neck!" Tommy yells through the system. Joe nodded in approval to Tommy

with a bit of a smile. Joe seemed to be welcoming the help of us Phaedosian veterans. Just as I think that see Max riding the back of the

rhino. I was not surprised when he pulled out the bone that connected the head and neck. Max is just like Tommy he loves old dead

bones. After the two hours of fighting it's over. I am so relieved they didn't get hurt very badly. Destany is holding her arm and wincing

though. I hope she is okay. "Alright guys! Great work. You all did well. You still need to learn not to bitch and moan, that waists oxygen

you **_WILL_** need. I would rather not bring you home in body bags; especially you (Pointing at Destany and smiling) Stay alive. Now go

shower and rest. Max you have command duty in in eight hours." Joe tells them. "You were right Miranda; I wonder the connection

between Titan and Destany." Sky told her. I swear that boy for as wonderful a ranger he is such a dunce sometimes. Sometimes I

wonder if he isn't Tommy's son instead of Wes'. But then I would have to be his mother and I know that boy didn't come out of my

vagina. "SPD Team! Enter!" Joe yells to them. "Well, time for our surprises." Syd tells Miranda as they walk through the doors. I just

hope my baby doesn't get hurt.

_**Tommy's POV -0915 hours**_

We are watching Syd, Miranda and the SPD Team fight in the simulation room, Adam, Kim, Jen, Rocky, Aisha, and I. Everyone else

was showering and resting and Unlike the first team, Team SPD was fighting in what resembled the bottom of a giant gorge. There were

boulders and they were fighting on a hard surface. I see Syd flip over a tanga and kick it into Sky's fist as she landed on her stomach

and popped back up joining Sky to kick down two more of the birds. I wince "Ouch that hurt." I think, but how did I feel it? Kim is

putting her hand on her stomach as she seems to have felt it too. "He mixed thing up on us didn't he." Syd says to the group.

"Quantrons instead of putties, Tyranodrones instead of Oozemen. I'd say so." Miranda yells from across the room as she rams a tanga

into a rock beak first. Miranda and Madison are still a great team. As they took out the final tanga. Then six shadow soldiers landed in

front of the four. "Oh swell." Miranda says causing me to laugh. They surprisingly did as well against the ancient imperial troops as the

Fire Squad Team did. Except when one punched Sky from behind and he tackled and beat it to a bloody pulp. They had to pull him off

so it could disappear. Woa, the ground is shaking is that a giant cockroach? Aisha wastes no time getting to the comm. system and then

yelling instructions to the group. "Get the antennae! It'll blind it!" Aisha yells. I see Miranda and Sky nod to each other and go kick the

front legs out from under the cock roach causing it to fall on it's face. That is wrong on so many levels. While Syd and Madison jump on

it's head and proceeded to rip out its antennae I am wondering if Syd hates bugs as much as Kim. Once the antennae are out the

simulation ends and causes Syd and Madison to fall to the metal surface. "Ouch!" Kim , Aisha, Rocky, and I all say at the time. I look

over and I see Sky help up Syd and embrace her tightly. I can tell why Joe didn't want to separate them. They remind me of Kim and

myself. I see Syd holding her stomach with one hand and her butt with the other while Sky holds her. She looks so secure in his arms.

She would most likely have a couple bruises while Kim and I will most likely only have the pain though. When Joe approaches he goes

strait to check on Syd. That doesn't surprise me knowing how close our families are, especially Destany and Max. "Are you alright

Firebird?" He asks putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be alright Uncle Joe. I just need a hot tub after hitting that ground twice." Did

she call him Uncle Joe?. Did I miss something here. "Guys you did wonderful, go shower up and get some rest. Syd there is a hot tub in

the infirmary and I will send your mother to check on you soon. I'm proud of you. Dismissed." Joe finally told them as he walked out.

After Joe walked out of the room he faced us and asked us what we thought of the two groups. "Well they were given some hard tasks

and beat them all." Adam says. "Yea, and recreating the tanga's and large charging monsters will definitely help in their preparation."

Aisha adds. "Tommy, Kim, I'm sorry Syd got hurt. I'll give her tomorrow off if she is still sore. I am also giving them all Thursday off. I

just want them prepared for everything." Joe tells us. Joe looks so guilty and is apologizing. "Joe it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Kim

tells him. "Guys I'm going to take a nap." Adam tells us and walks off. Kim then turns and walks off toward the direction of where she

thinks she will most likely find Syd. I think.

_**Wednesday-1800 Hours**_

_**Kim's POV**_

**_"_**Damn it Tommy you can't go, now quit bugging me so I can finish changing and go see my girls." I yell at him. Him and his multi-

colored brain. "Besides don't you need to go talk to Sky?" I ask him while I put on my bikini. The door beeper went off and I quickly

walk through the door seeing Jen, Kat, Aisha, and Hayley. "You ready Kim?" Kat asks me. "Hell yea, if not I'm gonna kill Tommy." I

told them. We laughed and walked to the simulation deck.

"Hi girls, We're here." Kat says as we enter. "We are the first, we are the best, and the party can officially get started." I yell. "No it

can't!" Ashley yells back as I get in and splash her for back talking her elder. Finally the doors open and Miranda, my daughter, and

future daughter-in-law walk in. "Computer lock, no guys aloud, authorization Delta 658DD69R." Destany says as Miranda takes off her

daisy-duke jean shorts revealing her green bikini bottom. "DOOR LOCKED." The computer stated. Destany looked satisfied and

knowing only three authorization codes could override hers. The problem was one of those authorization codes belongs to my son.

Max. But he is on duty for the next two hours so we don't have to worry about him, and Destany's dad is talking to Ninjor in his office.

His code is Alpha. He wouldn't tell the others what he was doing. I wonder why he trusts me over even Tommy. Code Beta belongs to

Joe's wife Tarra. No matter what, he won't let go of her . I miss her, she was like a sister to me. I was heartbroken when I was told she

was in stasis. When they got in I had Sydney on my right wearing a pink bikini, beside her was Miranda in a green bikini, beside me on

the other side is Hayley who is in a blue one piece, then Adonia in full body green, Lora is in a black bikini that had a red ring in the

middle, then Aisha in a yellow one piece, Madison is wearing a pink one piece with girly ruffles on the shoulders, Katherine has on a

pink bikini, beside her is Star who is wearing a white bikini with a giant yellow star on the front of each boob covering her nipples, then

Joy in a pink one piece, Ashley had on a unique yellow and red half and half bikini in honor of her husband Andros, Jen is wearing a full

body pink bikini with a red heart on the front (No doubt for the memory of Wes), I really miss Wes. He was so full of life and was so

young. To my left beside Jen was Destany, she is wearing a black one piece which showed the kind of conservative girl she is. "Girls,

Truth or Dare!" Sydney yells in my ear causing me to go partially deaf and people to argue the order of who asks first. "I'll go!" I yell

causing everyone to quiet down. Syd got this worried look when I looked at her. "Sydney?" Syd got this look on her face like she is

worried. I got her now. "When was you and Sky's first kiss?" I ask innocently. "Oh, during our celebration party after defeating

Grumm." She answered joyfully before asking me a question. "When was yours and Daddy's?" Syd asks me. "Wow" I think. "It was

the day he lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. We were talking at our spot by the lake at Angel Grove Park. We talked for a

few minutes and finally he cupped my chin and we kissed. After that he grabbed me underneath the arms and spun me around a few

times before sitting me down into a big hug." I can feel the tears in my eyes, we were so happy then, before the pain, before I broke our

hears. I feel a shake on my shoulder and turn to see Donia shake me out of my happy memory. I'll get her for that…in a minute. "Alright

Destany spill. How's my son in bed?" The look Destany is giving me is priceless. She has wide eyes, mouth open, and limbs hanging, oh

I got her. "I don't know…I'm a virgin. I haven't even seen him naked, nor has he seen me." Destany responds. "Oh my god!" I think in

shock. "You mean to tell me you have been engaged five years and haven't even been naked with him?" I ask. But before Destany can

respond to me Aisha sticks her nose in. "Damn girl you need laid!" she yells. "AISHA!" Destany and I both yell at once causing

everyone to laugh. "I haven't been a virgin since…" Syd begins in a whisper causing everyone to look at her and me to gain major

curiosity and Jen who knows more than I do stares curiously as well. "I know you were my son's first so spill." Jen said. "Four months

after we started dating. He was my first too." Syd said as she blushed. She is so cute when she blushes. "Okay Kim what about you?"

Destany asks me. I know she knows the answer. "I was seventeen. Tommy and I, while I was home for Christmas. That's when I got

pregnant with Syd and T.J, my second time was with him in two-thousand one when Max was conceived." Kim said while looking at

Syd with a soft smile. "Sydney when is the wedding?" I ask my daughter. "We haven't planned it yet. I don't really know what to do

now though. Dad has already said daddy could walk me down the isle. I think I want both to walk me down." Syd tells us. "I guess we

know you got your mother's brains." Aisha says causing Syd to blush again. "Donia and Joy, when were your firsts?" Syd asked her

younger sisters. Well I guess Sydney got them for me. "I was seventeen." Donia said with a fierce blush. "Do we know him?" Joy asked

with a naughty look. I know she knows who it was. "Ummm…Ronnie." Hayley dumped her body down into the water. "Wow. Well I

guess it could be some slut. I hope you were gentile with him." Hayley told her. "I was." Donia tells her. "What about Joy?" Syd asks

her little sister. "I am a virgin." Joy said with a proud smile on her face. "Good for you honey." I tell her. "Madison, what about you?"

Joy asks her. Madison is the shy type which is nothing like her mother, or father for that matter. "I was eighteen. My ex-boyfriend. I

haven't had sex since." She says looking at her mom. I don't think she wanted to spill. Uh oh, she is looking at our little Ninjetti

Princess. "Miranda. How far have you gone with a guy?" "Oh, uh…I kind of gave Bridge a blow job a few years ago." She dunks

herself under the water to hide. After a few seconds Destany pulled her up before she could drown herself in her embarrassment. "Syd

why did you call Titan Uncle Joe?" Finally someone asks her what we are all wondering. "I was talking to him in the park when Sky

called me. He was worried because I wasn't at the academy and I didn't want to tell him I was with a stranger so I asked his real name

and he said it was Joe so I told Sky I was with Uncle Joe. It stuck." Destany just shakes her head before speaking up. "I'm just excited

about having three sister-in-laws. Daddy and I don't have many blood relatives. A few on his human side but only Aunt Alex on his

shadow side." Destany says. She looks so sad. "Miranda, will you be in charge of my wedding party and Kim the wedding

decorations." "Of course D. You know I will." Miranda tells her. "Oh my god she asked me, ME, to do her wedding! I'm so exited I'm

giddy. I can't wait to tell Tommy." I think. "Destany you made my son happy. Your father sang at Tommy and my wedding. And your

father and grandfather brought me and Tommy back together. I will do anything for you." I can't help but to crawl over and hug

Destany. "Well we should go because it's getting late and we have a light workout tomorrow." Destany says to us. We all agree and we

get up to go back to our rooms.

_**1830 Hours**_

_**Tommy's POV **_

I stand face to face with Sky in he and Syd's room. I think Sky is nervous. "Sky sit." I tell him. I can't help but to chuckle when he sits

on the bed like a puppy to his master. "Sky you know Syd was born in 1997, her mother and I thought she was dead until five days ago

when Joe showed up and told Kim. I came in from school and she had cried herself to sleep on his shirt. I want you to know thirty three

years we suffered for nothing and she is our princess. I know her adopted father has already told you this but he is not Ninjetti, nor does

he have a fully functional Zeonizer. She loves you and wants to be with you…forever. You have my and her mother's blessings to make

her your wife, but if you hurt her I swear they will never find your body. Joe has also told me he would help to guarantee success." I tell

him. He is now white as a ghost and as still as a tiki. "Now lighten up. After all, we are practically family." I tell him with a smile and slap

his shoulder before leaving. Man that was fun, I love scaring young red rangers.

_**Thursday 1000 Hours**_

_**Tommy's POV**_

Joe had them face the Rock Warriors today. It lasted about an hour. The girls went back to the hot tub afterwards and Kim was so

happy we made love for hours last night. Wow, I wonder what her reactions will be this time. I hope it's like last night. The teams were

thrown around pretty easily at the beginning but did a better job and beat them after an hour. Madison and Miranda did great, of course

being Ninjetti by blood and trained by Ninjetti definitely helps them out. Syd used her fists of iron to knock chunks of rock out of the

rock warriors, god she reminds me so much of her mother. So much heart, so much passion, she also fought better than anyone else

against them including Sky. Especially when she went jumping off a boulder and smashed the rock's head into pieces with those fists.

Joe finally told her to take out its leg with her fists and one of those rock-heads threw a spear through another one. Their teamwork was

also good. The SPD Rangers work so well together. They had some problems but looked good overall. Fire Squad on the other hand

didn't have any problems. There were more of them and they were trained for destroying things like them . Hell I should know, I helped

train them. Well I'm going to go wait for Kim and hope she wants to continue last nights activities.

_**1300 Hours**_

_**Kim's POV**_

"Am I running?" I ask myself. I hope he wants to continue last night. I really need him in me right now. I can't believe I'm thinking like

this. Damn Kat and Hayley for reminding me how good sex with Tommy is. Damn Tommy for sleeping with Hayley while he and Kat

were split. "Damn it I want it now!" I think as I run in our room and tackle Tommy onto the bed and start kissing him deeply. "Kim I…"

he starts as I devour him. ALL of him. This aught to shut him up…

**Note: **_Nope, no rated M Tommy/Kim scene. If you want sex check out "The New Breed: Rated M Version". Which takes place 4 months after this. How did you like my ending? Kim definitely knows how to shut Tommy up, doesn't she? Anyway next chapter is Sky and Syd. After that is Max and Destany. I am going to focus on the second training session and second hot tub "Truth or Dare" with them. More Ashley, Kat, Lora, and Star in it. Also here is your teaser. The enemies for both groups in the second session will be Quantrons, Oozemen, Tangas, Orange-Heads, Psychotics, and Shadow Soldiers. The Rock Men will also be there, and the big bad will be that skeletin of the warrior seen when the origionals first hit Phaedos. _


	17. Off To Phaedos Part 3: Sky and Syd

**Off To Phaedos Part Three: Sky and Syd**

**Chapter 17: Off To Phaedos Part Three**

**Note: **_I've never been in a girls spill session (or a guys for that matter) so this hat tub scene later in the chapter is not that great. This one is going to be about Syd and Sky. From their Point-Of-View._

_**Monday 1205 Hours**_

Syd is wearing her SPD Uniform. Max is wearing his red sleeveless-T, Black jeans, black boots, and his black leather

coat. Adonia and Joy are wearing black jeans, back boots, green and pink sleeveless-T's respectively covered by their

black leather jackets.

**Syd's POV**

I can't believe I'm back with my birth parents. "This is great isn't it" Daddy says to mommy smiling. . "Who raised

you?", "When is you're birthday?", "Are there any guys I need to beat the fuck out of?" That last one from my brother

caused me to chuckle. Considering he is engaged and I am older. "Don't worry beautiful. It will be alright." I hear

causing me to turn to see what is going on. I see Daddy pulling mommy closer to her and she is sobbing. I wonder what

happened. OOO, OOO, there's Sky! "Max, the bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are ready." Uncle Joe

tells my brother. I wonder why he would put Max in charge. Is he really second in command? Wow what an eventful life.

I finally hear daddy speak to Max after Uncle Joe takes Miranda and leaves. "Max take your seat and when you're

ready make the command." I'm a little surprised daddy would seem to know more than mommy seems to know.

"Tommy I'm going to go lay down." I hear mommy tell daddy. "Alright Beautiful." He tells her and kisses her. I see the

love in his eyes. "The look is so magical. I've never seen any thing like the happiness they bring each other. I wonder

what their lives were like when they were apart?" I think. For now though I am going to go grab Sky and make my own

happiness.

**Sky's POV**

_**Monday: 1100 hours**_

At SPD Academy a small group was joined in the lobby. Miranda was there with Destany, Madison, Adam, Billy,

Hayley, Rocky, Aisha, Doctor Manx, The Commander, mom, and I. "Miss Dickson you know I expect my officers to

be well protected." Commander Cruger tells her. "Sorry commander they will either protect themselves on this mission

or die. It is not my responsibility to protect those not in my group. They will be one team and Fire Squad will be another.

I will be with my fiancé in the Fire Squad unit; SPD will be together in the other. They will have guides however since I

myself am going I have no information on the quest itself. I will only assume the spirits will guide us." Destany told him.

Wrong answer as far as Cruger is concerned. "And if they die?" Cruger asks raising his rough doglike voice. "First off if

you ever take that tone with me again I will send you back to Sirius. Second to answer your question…" Destany gives a

small pause. "If they die then they are not worthy to become Ninjetti. You and your attitude towards those with authority

over you would prevent you from completing the quest. However we are children of Ninjetti, bonded to the power, and

bonded to our mates we will survive because it is our destiny." Destany is speaking with authority none of us have ever

heard her speak with before. I have never heard anyone defy Cruger like that before Titan did it, now Destany, man

Cruger is losing his touch. Miranda even seems surprised. Destany then sticks out her hand which opens a small vortex

for us all to go through and take us to the ship that will take us to Phaedos. Titan did that too. I wonder if they are

related.

_**1215 Hours, Dark War Executioner Warship**_

When we arrive on the bridge we see a small group talking. The one thing however that caught our attention most was

how Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are conversing with Syd and Max as well as the two girls. They have to be twins. However the

frightening part is that Titan is sitting in the captain's chair looking rather pissed and staring off into space. Not even

acknowledging anyone's presence. Finally, after several minutes of not acknowledging anyone he speaks up in a

commanding tone that could rival Commander Cruger's any day. "Is everyone on board?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Yes." Destany answered him, however she stayed casual and didn't even flinch at his tone. Interesting. "Good. I will

show Miranda to her quarters. Max the bridge is yours; we can get underway when you are ready." I see Max's eyes

widened. Uh oh, Syd sees me, she has that naughty grin. "You're my second in command, which means if I'm not on the

bridge and you are on duty you take command." He tells the still skeptical Max. "Son you have been trained for

command since you were four. You know how to run this ship, I made sure of that. So now you just have to do it.

Remember, for you this is just the beginning." Titan then leaves the room with Miranda in tow. "Max take your seat and

when you're ready…make the command." Mr. Oliver tells him. Max finally takes his seat. "Ignition. Hovering thrusters

engage to fifty feet." As Max spoke the computer complied. Before we know it the ship is hovering in the air. "Preset

coordinates, engage." Max says as the ships nose points up and away from the compound and the ship shot off into the

dark reaches of space. "Lieutenant Oliver, we will arrive on Phaedos in precisely five days. You will be in full command

for the next six hours." The computer told him. "Thank you Ex." he replied. Before I could hear anymore Syd who was

in her uniform "I'm glad I wore mine. This ship is cold" I think as I am being pulled off.

_**Tuesday 0700 Hours**_

_**Sky's POV**_

They started at 6:00 AM. Damn Titan for early rising. Destany, Max, Adonia, Joy, Ron, Star, and Lora are all in the

simulation room fighting all sorts of former ranger enemies. They are in some forest while their parents and us SPD

Rangers were watching on from the outside from the viewing glass. "First putties, then cogs…" Lora said roughly as she

and Star punched a blue monster to the ground. I think they are called oozemen. "…then tanga's, now oozemen."

Destany said. Yep they are ooze men. Just then Max shot her into the air over his head taking out the last of the blue

bastards. "Communicate but don't complain!" Titan yells from the near corner. "What next?" Joy asked Destany. As if

on cue ten ninja looking people appeared in front of them. "Guys move, keep switching your opponent, don't let tem get

comfortable!" Destany yelled. She seemed to know their weaknesses. The group fought and they never stayed with one

of them. I guess they figured the ninja's eventually would make some mistakes.

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Mr. Cranston, Mr. and Mrs. Hammond, Mrs. Scott, and us SPD Rangers watched on as Titan

tutored the Fire Squad Team as they fought. "He certainly isn't going easy on them is he?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

"Especially Destany and Max." Mrs. Scott said. "They are in his opinion the only family he has left. He won't lose them

to Phaedos." Miranda stated to them as they see him once again knock out a ninja, yell at them, and have it replaced.

"Adjust!" Titan yelled at the group. Finally the group defeats the ninjas when Destany sneaked up behind the last one and

twists its head around breaking its neck. Damn, remind me never to piss her off. After a few seconds of silence everyone

hears stomping coming through the woods. A giant skeletal rhino rampaged through the area. Damn dinosaur. It saw

Destany and went after her. Mr. Oliver looked at Miranda like he was worrying more than his wife. Miranda nodded to

him for some reason. He leaned over the comm. system and spoke. "Max! Go for the back of the neck!" Mr. Oliver

yelled into the system. Titan nodded to him and looked like he was smiling at him. Titan seemed to be accepting help

from the legendary ranger. "What the hell. Is that brother of yours riding the back of that boneheaded rhino?" I

whispered to Syd. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Why was I scared for him? I haven't even met him yet.

"Max is just like daddy he loves bones." She whispered back. After the two hours of fighting it's over. Max and Destany

were embracing. We can all easily see the love he shows her and how much she feels she needs him as well. Destany is

holding her arm and wincing though causing Max to kiss her head. I hope she is alright. She is a nice person. "Alright

guys! Great work. You all did well. You still need to learn not to bitch and moan, that wastes oxygen you **_WILL_** need. I

would rather not bring you home in body bags; especially you (Pointing at Destany and smiling) Stay alive. Now go

shower and rest. Max you have command duty in in eight hours." Titan tells them. "You were right Miranda; I wonder

the connection between Titan and Destany." I told her. "SPD Team! Enter!" Titan calls us. "Well, time for our surprises."

Syd tells Miranda as we walk through the doors hand-in-hand. I just hope we walk through life the same way.

_**Syd's POV -0915 hours**_

Remind me to get back at Uncle Joe for putting me in this dirt. There are boulders and we are fighting on a hard surface.

"See ya on the flipside" I say as I flip over a Tanga and kick it into Sky's fist. "That landing hurt." I think to myself. I land

hard on my stomach and pop back up joining Sky to kick down two more of the birds. I wince "Ouch that hurt." I think.

"He mixed thing up on us didn't he?" Syd says to the group. "Quantrons instead of putties, Tyranodrones instead of

Oozemen. I'd say so." Miranda yells from across the room as she knocks a tanga into a rock beak first. Miranda and

Madison are still a great team. As we take out the final tanga. "Damn!" I yell just as I hear Sky yell. "Oh shit!" That's my

baby. Damn this sucks. I hate these guys, they fight dirty. Oh crap, one of them just punched Sky from behind and he is

beating its ass. Blood? These simulations bleed! We all run over to Sky and tear him off the ninja letting it disappear .

Woa, the ground is shaking. "EWWW! A giant that a giant cockroach! GROSS!" Suddenly I hear Aisha's system and

then yelling instructions to us. "Get the antennae! It'll blind it!" Aisha yells. Miranda and Sky nod to each other and go

kick the front legs out from under the cock roach causing it to fall on it's face. I love that boy. While Madison and I

quickly jump on its head. I use the large antennae to pull myself up and we proceeded to rip out its antennae. Once the

antennae are out the simulation ends and causes me and Madison to fall to the metal surface. "Ouch, my ass!" I yell. I

look up and see Sky hold out his hand. I take it and he pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear. "I'll massage that

ass when we get back." I just nod, too sore to even slap his arm. I am holding my stomach with one hand and my ass

with the other while Sky holds me. Even when soakin' wet he makes me feel so warm and loved. I will most definitely be

bruised a while. When Uncle Joe approaches he comes right over to check on me. He seems more worried than most

would be after just meeting someone. According to mommy though he was responsible for everything that has happened

and my brother Max and his daughter Destany are engaged so I would guess the families are very close. "Are you alright

Firebird?" He asks me putting his right hand on my left shoulder. "I'll be alright Uncle Joe. I just need a hot tub after

hitting that ground twice." He smiled at me after I said that. But it was a guilty smile. "Guys you did wonderful, go shower

up and get some rest. Syd there is a hot tub in the infirmary and I will send your mother to check on you soon. I'm proud

of you. Dismissed." Uncle Joe tells us and then he walks out of the room. After we get out the door Sky picks me up

and carries me to our quarters

_**Wednesday-1800 Hours**_

****

**_Sky's POV_**

I stand face to face with Tommy Oliver, the legend, the greatest ranger ever, ad most importantly (not too mention scary)

Syd's dad in mine and Syd's room. "Sky sit." He tells me. I can't believe I'm so damn obedient. "Sky you know Syd

was born in 1997, her mother and I thought she was dead until five days ago when Joe showed up and told Kim. I came

in from school and she had cried herself to sleep on his shirt. I want you to know thirty three years we suffered for

nothing and she is our princess. I know her adopted father has already told you this but he is not Ninjetti, nor does he

have a fully functional Zeonizer. She loves you and wants to be with you…forever. You have my and her mother's

blessings to make her your wife, but if you hurt her I swear they will never find your body. Joe has also told me he would

help to guarantee success." Oh I am so screwed. I was going to ask his permission to marry her but now I'm scared.

"Now lighten up. After all, we are practically family." He tells me and slaps my shoulder before leaving. Oh that sucked.

I will ask him later.

_**Thursday 1000 Hours**_

_**Sky's POV**_

Titan had us face Rock Warriors today. It lasted about an hour. I guess they are the guardians of The Great Power.

Tough bastards too, they beat our asses, well accept Syd's. Syd kicked ass. I mean she literally took one out single

handedly. She took out several chunks out of each one with her iron fists. We won in the end but it was tough. The girls

went back to the hot tub after we were done. Syd and I made love for a couple hours last night. I tell you what she is a

demon in the sack.

_**1000 Hours**_

_**Syd's POV**_

Well here we are again…All in the hot tub. Everyone was in the same bathing suits. There is me, then on my right is

mommy, to her right is Aisha, then Kat, Jen, Ashley, Hayley, Donia sat beside her, I guess they got closer after

yesterday. Well Joy was beside her sister, Miranda was next, then Destany, Madison, then Star, and finally beside her

was Lora. "Okay ladies. Who starts today? Star?" Mommy says. Star just grins and looks at Ashley. Ashley and

Andros were rangers together which is surprising considering they are the first team to be a mixed planetary group.

"Mommy when was you and daddies first time?" She asked. This was one usually off limits to kids. Asking their parents

about their sex life is wrong on so many levels. "Two months after defeating Dark Specter and your Aunt Karone."

Ouch. Ashley definitely got her there. Strait face to. "What about you…my darling daughter?" Star is meat. "Denmar on

KO-35. We were curious." Ashley did not look happy. "Hayley you know a lot about rangers. Who is the best? Male

and Female." Put the generous on the spot. "Well Tommy of course. But we are going to put him aside since he is hands

down number one. I would say Andros he saved two planets and was on the front line of the war against Dark Specter

for years. For women I'd say Kim. Kim was the measuring stick for Pink Rangers. She was Tommy's strength for many

years and was never the same until she returned. She is a Ninjetti Warrior and survived more than one attempt for Zedd

to make her his wife. That alone is worth a sympathy vote." Hayley said. "Really he probably had hidden pictures of me

in his bedroom." Mommy said. "Ewww mommy. Gross!" I yell causing everyone to laugh. The thought of it is gross.

"Star who is your favorite ranger? This doesn't count your parents either." Hayley asked Star. "I always liked Kira. She

has great music." Star said. "Mommy when did you and dad first sleep together?" Star asked. Damn, I knew it was too

good to be true. These rangers are sex addicts. "They day after we beat Dark Specter. What about you?" Ashley got

her there. "Uhh…I was fifteen. My friend and I were wondering what it would be like." Ashley is pouting now. That is

funny. "Hayley, what is it like being able to make so many awesome ranger toys?" Star asked. Toys? I definitely hope

she doesn't play with her weapons. I'm just glad we are off the sex subject. "Hard, especially living in Alpha Five and

Billy's shadows. That and trying to live up to those standards with Tommy who worked with both. Ashley what was

your most embarrassing moment as a ranger?" Hayley said" We could tell Hayley hit her hard there. Ashley just cringed

a little. "T.J., Carlos, Cassie, Justin, and I got cooked in a giant pizza. Explaining that to Demitria sucked." The power

rangers reminiscence lasted another hour and a half before we had gotten back to the juicy stuff. "Just think though Syd.

Three of the women in this tub have slept with your father." "Ashley!" Well considering Hayley, Katherine, and mommy

yelled with me so I can tell who the other two were. Ashley just giggled. "I will admit Tommy was my best." Hayley

stated. "Well I thought Jason was better Tommy was excellent." Katherine put in. God this conversation is so gross.

"Yes and he is all mine. He and his member belong to me. Speaking of which I need to find Tommy." Mommy just gets

up, wraps herself in her towel and leaves. I don't want to think about why. After a few more minutes we all get up and

leave.

**Note: **_Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. The site has been messing up and not letting me post. Also I want everyone to know I will write the next chapter but I will **NOT** post it until I get at least 5 Reviews. I'm not writing so I can read it myself people. This goes for ALL of my future stories as well unless things change…a lot. _


	18. Reunited Part Two

**Chapter 18: Reunited Part 2**

**Note: **_Okay I am skipping to Phaedos. I figure you people are as tired of reading about the same things from different POV's as I am writing it. As much as I enjoyed writing the first hot tub scene the second one was nothing more than a pain in the ass to write. Anyway I hope this was worth the wait._

**Friday Nine AM**

_**Dark War Executioner Bridge**_

Everyone who was going to Phaedos was on the bridge in their uniforms. Destany in her Black Knight uniform which was a black long

sleeve turtleneck, stretchy black glossy tights, black boots, and a black leather sleeveless vest with "Black Falcon Knight" written

across it in big white letters across it's back. The six Fire Squad Rangers had on their sleeveless t-shirts on and their black jeans, black

boots, and black leather coats. SPD was in their regular uniforms Syd in pink, Sky in red, Miranda in green, and Madison also in pink.

Andros and Ashley were in their Astro Ranger uniforms. Hayley was wearing red and jeans with tennis shoes while Kat was wearing a

pink sweater along with jeans and hiking boots. The six Ninjetti Rangers were in their Ninjetti Warrior garbs. Though they had their

head pieces down revealing their faces and headbands.

"ENTERING PHAEDOS ATMOSPHERE IN THIRTY SECONDS." The computer told them. "Thank you Ex. I would like you to

stay in atmosphere directly above the plateau for the duration of the trip." Titan told the computer. "ENTERING PHAEDOS

ATMOSPHERE NOW. INCOMING TRANSMISSION." The AI computer told Titan. "On screen." After Titan said that four figures

stood in a row looking into the transmission. "Hey guys. Dulcea, Ninjor, Z, James. Nice to see you all. We will teleport down soon."

Titan greeted them. "Thank you for your greeting. We are prepared for your arrival. We shall see you soon." After Dulcea spoke the

transmission was terminated. "Ex, teleport all occupants of the bridge to the plateau in thirty seconds." Titan told the computer. "YES

GENERAL." The computer responded. Titan got up and joined the others. Just as he joined the group they were teleported to

Phaedos.

_**Plateau of The Ancient Ninjetti, Phaedos**_

The group landed on the plateau. The SPD team landed in a heap while everyone else landed safely on their feet. "Titan quickly walked

over and was greeted by the other masters. "Miranda, Adam, please come here." Titan called to them. When Miranda saw Dulcea she

ran into her mothers arms. They were a family separated for far too long. Adam had tears in his eyes. Miranda and Dulcea were crying

in equally strong embraces. Finally after Adam approached them the mother and daughter separated letting Adam take Miranda's place.

After a few moments Sky decided to speak. "Not that this is not a beautiful reunion but we need to begin." Adam and Dulcea released

their embrace nodding. "Young offspring of the Ninjetti. Your journey begins here on the plateau. As your name is called please step

forward and accept the first part of your destiny." Ninjor instructed. "First Princess Destany Dickson., step forward. Who presents this

woman?" The White Tiger (Jamison Dantly) asks. "I Titan, Master Warrior of the Ninjetti. Next Ninjor steps up. "Ronald Cranston.

Please step forward." Ron steps up beside Destany. "Who presents this young man. "I the Wolf, Ninjetti Warrior." Billy yelled. "Abigail

Hammond, come forth." Titan commanded. Star steps up beside Ron. "Your parents are not Ninjetti. They need not present you." Titan

told the group. "Then why are we here?" Ashley asked. "I thought you could use a vacation." Titan replied and stepped back prompting

the old bald monk-like mage to step forward. "Will Adonia, Thadea, and Maxwell Oliver please step forward?" The Dragon (Zordon)

requested. "Will the sire of these children please step forward?" Tommy whispered something to Kim before Stepping forward and

speaking. "I am The Falcon." "Welcome back my son." The Dragon told him. "Thank you Zordon." Tommy told him. "Rangers and

presenters please follow me to the fireplace." Dulcea told them. "Madison DeSantos." Ninjor called. "I the Bear." Aisha called back.

"And I the Ape" Rocky yelled. "Miranda Park, step forward." Dragon pronounces. Miranda steps up beside Madison. "Who presents

this woman?" Dragon asked. "I the Frog." Adam responded. "Sydney Drew-Oliver and Skyler Tate-Collins. Step forward." Titan

ordered. The two take each others hand and walk up beside Miranda. Titan couldn't help but to smile at the couple. "Who presents

these two?" He asked. "I the Crane." Kimberly spoke up. "Will the Rangers and presenters please follow me?" Ninjor asked before

walking toward the fire with the others behind him. As Zordon began to walk he was halted by Titan putting a hand on his shoulder. "Z,

I wish I could help Destany. I don't want to take a chance of losing her too." Titan told the mage/sage. "Joe, you know I lost my son as

well years ago." "Yes Zordon, but you got him back, got to personally marry him, and have met your grand-children. If I lose Destany, I

lose everything I have left. I don't know if I can ever lose her Z." Titan said with his head down. "It states in the parchment of the

Ancient Ninjetti that a parent can accompany her." Titan stated. "You are a master, you can not." Zordon told him. "No but I know a

non-Ninjetti that I would like to send in my place." He told the great mage. "Who?" Zordon asked. "In the original course of things,

during Countdown your tube would have been destroyed. I would like to send the man who was supposed to save the universe." Titan

told his friend. "Who would that person be?" Zordon asked patiently. "I want to send Andros to accompany my daughter." "I accept as

I am sure the other masters will as well." Zordon told him. "Thank you Zordon. Now we should catch up." Titan told him.

After everyone was around the fireplace Dulcea began speaking. "buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be

released." She told the group. "Now it seems we have two teams. Would the Fire Squad team please step forward?" The seven

members of the Fire Squad team step around the fire. "Close your eyes and look deep inside." She told them. The elder Ninjetti

watched on as the newer generation does as they did so long ago. They watch as Dulcea blows the powder on their children and they

dawn the garbs of the Ninjetti. She walks up to the first in line and begins with the woman in yellow. "Abigail, gentile and kind, you are

the deer." Dulcea watches the smile dawn on the face of the young woman. Then she makes her next stop. Dulcea then stops in front of

her second young Ninjetti, this one dressed in blue. "Ron, cunning and quick witted, you are the fox." She told him. Next she steps over

to the girl in black and notices a frown on the girls face. "Valora what is wrong?" Dulcea asked knowing full well it was her animal. "I'm

a bitch." Lora told her causing the entire plateau to erupt with laughter. Even Zordon couldn't hide his amusement any more than

Katherine could hide her embarrassment from her daughter's choice in words. "In a sense, you are the dog, loyal, and noble." She tells

the young woman between chuckles. Next she steps beside a woman in pink. "Thadea, graceful and innocent, you are the beautiful

swan." Dulcea told her before stepping over to her sister in green. "Adonia; intuitive, fierce, you are the mighty hawk. As she steps over

to the one in red she couldn't help but see how nervous Titan was. "Destany, peaceful and loving, you are the gorgeous dove." She told

the young woman. "Finally, young Max, passionate and adventurous, you are the tiercel." Dulcea concluded. Next up is the SPD team.

"Fire Squad, please relinquish your places to the Space Patrol Delta team." Ninjor told them prompting the SPD group to step up

before Ninjor.

Ninjor started walking in the square the four had made. "Your journey is about to begin. Close your eyes and concentrate. I shall guide

you I your quest for knowledge and power. Older than time itself man has always known the calling, light of the light, strength of the soul

ignite this eternal power inside of me. I am ninja; I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit. Join with me now as I join with the power of

ninja. Your journey is now complete open your eyes and claim your destiny." As the four opened their eyes they looked at their bodies

and noticed a great deal of changes including uniforms and colors. Ninjor walked up to the first member of the group dressed in pink.

"Madison, light hearted and carefree, you are the dragonfly." Ninjor told her as she looked at her parents and smiled. Next person he

looked to was wearing green. "Miranda, full of heart and tough as iron, you are the panda." He said as he nodded noticing the tear in

Miranda's eye. He then stepped before the one in red. "Sydney, strong and fierce, you are the firebird, sister of the phoenix." Syd just

nodded remembering the story Titan had told her earlier. Finally he walked over to a man in white. "Skyler, the determined, strong-

willed, protector, you are the beaver. I know you will have reservations about this animal but it fits you perfectly. The beaver is

determined to be perfect at whatever he does, its strength comes from within, it is determined to protect those close to him and never

fail them. In these things you and your spirit share an abundance of." Sky got a small grin on his face before Ninjor stepped back and

Titan stepped forward.

"Original Ninjetti of earth, step up to the fire." The six elder Ninjetti did as they were instructed. "You have served your spirits with

pride and honor. We the masters are proud of you. You will now fulfill your destiny by escorting your children through the jungle and

become the new generation of Ninjetti Masters." The six were not expecting themselves to be journeying the jungle. "Dulcea, if you

please." Dulcea got in front of the fire and blew the dust into it. The fire then engulfed the group, but instead of burning them they stood

there in new garbs (Men the same as Titan except color and animal. Woman like Dulcea.) "Open your eyes and embrace your new

status." The group opened their eyes on Dulcea's request. They looked at their new uniforms and smiled. "Rangers. The Dragon said

getting the attention of the six. "You will guide your children but will not fight. If you interfere they will fail. Your quest will have several

mental obstacles. You will have to confront your past while staying strong enough to guide them through their journey." Zordon told

them. "We understand Zordon." Tommy spoke up for the group. "Andros, Ashley, and Jen please step forward." The three stepped up

not really expecting to be brought into the conversation. "You two (Pointing at Andros and Ashley) will go with the Fire Squad team.

Ashley you will accompany Star. However Andros you will not." Andros stood shocked that his wife was going but he was in limbo.

"Don't get me wrong you will go Andros. Due to the fact I am a master I can not go and I can not and will not leave my daughter

unaccompanied. Andros you and Tommy are the two greatest living rangers and I would like it if you would be Destany's guardian on

the journey." Andros didn't know what to say. Titan had literally put his daughter's safety in his hands. "I-I would be honored sir."

Andros told him. "Thank you my friend. Protect my daughter and I will be forever in your debt." He told his friend. "Jen you will go with

your son and the SPD team." He told Jen. "Now step up to the fire and accept your animal spirits." Titan told them. Andros, Ashley,

and Jen then stepped up to the fire and were granted their Ninjetti Animals by Dulcea. After they received their spirits Titan stepped up

to the one on the near right. "Ashley, compassionate and proud, you are the Llama." Ashley smiled pulling down her face mask and

looking at her new yellow uniform. Titan then stepped over to Andros who was in his new red suit and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Andros, your courage is unmatched, strength of spirit remarkable, you are the Lion." Titan walked on to the next person in pink. "Jen,

protective and devoted, you are the serene woodpecker." After speaking to Jen he walked away from them before Ninjor stepped

forward. "Now you will be split up into the teams. First Space Patrol Delta. You will leave twenty-four hours after Fire Squad. Your

guides will be The Bear, The Ape, The Woodpecker, The Frog, and The Crane. Now I know Some of you are going on your warriors

quest. You will be able to fight for those you protect." Ninjor then stepped back to the line of masters and The Tiger stepped forward.

"Now for Fire Squad. You will be joined by a small contingent as well. Starting with The Wolf, The Lion, The Llama, and The Mighty

Falcon. The Llama and Lion will be fighting with you just as The Woodpecker is with the SPD team." The Tiger then backed up to the

group as Dulcea once more stepped forward. "Titan has decreed that Fire Squad will leave first. You will leave in an hour. Please

prepare for the journey. We masters will be back soon to see you off. The masters all left accept for Titan and Dulcea. Dulcea walked

over and hugged Miranda as Titan did the same to Destany. "Baby Andros will take good care of you, and listen to Tommy. Please I

want to see you home safely." Titan told Destany. "I will daddy." Destany told him. At the same time Dulcea was crying, knowing better

than anyone what her daughter was about to face. "Mommy don't cry. I don't even leave until tomorrow." Miranda told her mother. "I

know baby but I'm still scared." Dulcea said before returning to the confines of her house inside the mountain with Titan hugging and

consoling her.

An hour later the masters came out and wished the Fire Suad team the best. Titan hadn't wanted to let Destany go, but he knew when

she left she was in good hands. The journey for one team had begun.

**Note:**_ Because of the ALERTS being down I decided 3-4 reviews were enough for a post. When they are back up it will be 5 but until I will go with 3-4.This thing is about to get interesting and it is going to be a rough ride for Fire Squad. I hope you enjoy the Journey and next chapter the Oliver's go into hell._


	19. Journey One

**Chapter Nineteen: Journey One **

**Note: **_Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I have two other stories now, a third now on paper, and my computer needed a new hard drive. I hope the Fire Squad team's journey is enough to make up for the lateness._

As Max in white, Dawn (Adonia) in green, Joy in pink, Ron in blue, Star in yellow, Lora in black, and Destany

in red walked down the mountain with their guides Tommy in white, Billy in blue, Andros in red, Ashley in

yellow, and Katherine in pink. (Who had been given her own spirit, The Cat, earlier in private by Ninjor.) Billy

and Tommy knew the trip would start slow, but they also knew it would get very intense, very soon. "Guys

remember, don't get cocky during battle. I did it when I first got here and Dulcea kicked my ass." Tommy told

them causing Billy to chuckle. "Indeed she did. It was highly humorous once we looked back on it." Billy

responded. After about a half hour of walking the group came across the infamous bone yard. "I wish Rocky

were here for this." Billy said to Tommy. "Yea, no kidding." Tommy responded to his friend with a chuckle.

Just as Tommy finished twelve skeletal soldiers got up from their resting place. (Think Pirates of The Caribbean,

NOT Rito Revolto.) "Guys spread out, girls pair up!" Tommy shouted remembering how well the women

worked together. Billy and Tommy could only watch as their children had a difficult time with the bone-headed

soldiers. The soldiers were armed with marine like swords and old fashioned shields. Destany beat one on her

own, as did Max before teaming up to defeat two more. The twins who were built small like their mother had

difficulty with the monsters strength but were able to knock one down and rip its legs off from the pelvic bone by

using them as a wishbone. They beat another when Joy ran into one while running from another and ducked a

wild, decapitating blow and it cut the head of the bonehead behind her right off. Tommy just smacked his

forehead at that. "Concentrate and focus!" Tommy yelled. You would think they did that on purpose." Billy told

Tommy. "I only hope." Tommy responded. Ron and Lora defeated three as a team after Ron got one of the

fallen skull 'N' bones' swords. Ron found the swords much sharper and deadly than they appeared. He threw a

second sword to Lora as the skeleton slashed their two swords together and Lora chopped off the skeleton's

sword arm. The skeletal soldier let out a whale and the two rangers destroyed it by Ron chopping it's head off.

Kat destroyed one by breaking it's skull in with a Tibia that was left lying round. Tommy and Billy just chuckled

because Kat had been thrown around a good bit. But they were proud of her for sticking in there. Andros and

Ashley had been at this for around thirty years. They had isolated one and beat it until Andros took its sword

and decapitated it then did a similar tactic to another. It took a good half hour to beat the skeletons. With the

soldiers gone the group reformed. "Nice job guys!" Tommy yelled to the group as he and Billy ran to join them.

"Let's go." Billy said as they went to leave the area.

_**Phaedos Plateau, Dulcea's Home**_

Dulcea, Ninjor, Zordon, and Jamison were sitting around a fire in Dulcea's home. "How are you taking this

Dulcea?" Ninjor asked the now somewhat relieved mother. "Well, I'm taking it well. Better than Titan. He was

last seen in my kitchen, pacing and worried. I fear I may be as bad if not worse when Miranda leaves." Dulcea

answered. "Well his daughter is out there without him to protect her. That is his worse fear come true." James

told her. "Makes me glad I can't have children. They will never have to face this." Ninjor told them as they

nodded in agreement. "Ninjor, he is the one." Dulcea told him. "I have felt it as well. His spirit has evolved from

one to another. The Leviathan will take over very soon." Ninjor replied to her.

_**Back on the trail…**_

Tommy stopped as the scene changed. "Daddy what's wrong?" Tommy didn't even notice Dawn's question as

he walked toward a bed. Kim was lying there in the delivery room having her first set of twins with her big bro

Jason and mom Caroline Dumas by her side. After the delivery the doctor left with the children. Tommy

watched as the scene shifted to the nursery. He gave the dead child to a nurse and the live one to the captain of

Time Force. "You were right Captain Logan. One didn't make it. Here is the other." The doctor said handing

over the newborn. "I need to get back to Miss Hart." The doctor told him as Logan handed the doctor his

money and walked out of the hospital with the child. Suddenly the scene changed back to the delivery room.

"Miss Hart I'm sorry, you lost them both. There was nothing we could do." The doctor told her as he walked

out with a smile for a mission accomplished, leaving Kim there to cry over her lost children. The scene turned

back to the present and Tommy hated it. If Logan wasn't dead already Tommy would have killed him. He knew

however this was not the place or the time for those thoughts and feelings. "Dad what was that?" Max asked his

father as he walked over. "It was Sydney's birth. Leave it be, it was a long time ago, let's get out of here."

Tommy told his son somewhat angry but cooling down as he knew it no longer mattered. The pain in his voice

was evident, but the fact that Captain Logan was already dead helped give him some comfort.

About ten minutes Billy stopped as the scene changed again. "Not this." Billy said turning away. It was the

Ranger base on Aquatar. The base interior was destroyed after the attack. The rangers either dead or injured on

the floor. Amongst the dead was Delphine. Billy's girlfriend. Billy stood with his head down. "I couldn't save

them. I should have been able to save them." Billy said with his head down. "Dad, you were outnumbered. Like

the Turbo Rangers were when the Turbo Chamber was destroyed." Ron told his father. "It's not like we didn't

try, we fought hard, and we lost. It's not like we LET it happen. It just did. We know it wasn't your fault Billy,

it's alright now." Ashley told him coming in on his other side. "Thanks guys. I'll be okay, and you're right I did

all I could. I know that, I guess sometimes I wish I could have done more." Billy told them with a small smile.

"Let's continue." He concluded as they walked along the path.

A few moments later they were standing in front of a burning building. An off duty officer ran into the building.

The officer's name was Lieutenant Jason Scott. "Mommy, that's when daddy died isn't it." Lora asked Kat. Kat

had tears in her eyes as she watched Jason run out of the building and place a three year old in her parent's arms

before running back in. "The child was at home with a friend of their family, the child made a full recovery…"

Kat said as an explosion engulfed the two story house. "Your dad and the friend were caught in the explosion.

Neither one made it. The stove exploded, it was gas and it blew. The entire gas line was engulfed. When the gas

and fire hit the electrical outlets it blew the house. " Kat cried with her daughter crying beside her. "It was a long

time ago mom. He died saving people, like he always wanted to." Lora told her mother. "It's still not fair, but at

least I know he died a hero, fitting for the person who started the ranger legacy on earth." Destany failed to tell

them Jason's predecessor died saving a child from a fire several thousand years earlier as well. "I guess the T-

Rex is supposed to die leading. It was his nature." Destany thought to herself. "You two were lucky to have

him." Destany told them. Kat and Lora just nodded and motioned forward. It was time to go again.

About twenty five minutes later the group came upon a field. "Max wait. We need to stay around the edges of

the field until we can enter the jungle again." Tommy told his son. "Why?" Lora asked Tommy curiously. "Look

at the ground. The lumps are animals, like the cockroach Joe had SPD face. If we disturb one we might have to

deal with them all." Billy told them. Max just nodded before turning to his team. "You heard the men. Along the

sides and avoid the lumps. Single file behind me. Let's go." The group made it around safely in about twenty

minutes. The journey was becoming tiring to the group. It had been an hour and forty-two minutes give or take

and the group was getting ready for their final test.

After about another hour of walking the group came to the Temple of Power. The group had been through some

physically tiring and emotionally exhausting moments. The twins and Kat were pretty banged up physically and

many of them were hurting emotionally. They knew however they could not succumb to their hurts and fears.

They must continue.

Now that they had proven their worth as Ninjetti Warriors it was time for them to earn The Great Power. As

Tommy before him Max steps up and touches the stones on the temple and then unlike his father he did not turn

his back on them. He stepped back as the five rock warriors materialized. As the others scattered Destany and

Max charged the lead stone head. It was two on one and they were doing excellent. They had moments of being

knocked on their hinnies but the other was always there to save them. They were able to kick the stone man into

the water. Meanwhile on the mountaintop Lora, Ron, and Kat had were running circles around a rock until Kat

finally kicked it off the cliff causing it to shatter on the hard ground below. "Two down, three to go." Tommy told

Billy. While that was going on Andros and Ashley were having Problems with two of the rock warriors. Well

they were until they ended up back-to-back and ducked simultaneous sword strikes.. That caused the two

rocks to cut off each others heads. "It's amazing, After all these years they don't get any smarter." Billy told

Tommy. "No kidding." Tommy responded before shouting at Max. "Max corkscrew!" Max nodded back at

Tommy and positioned himself. Joy and Dawn kicked the stone rock in unison before flipping out of the way.

"NINJETTI CORKSCREW KICK!" Max yelled as he screwed through the air and kicked the monster back

into the temple.

_**Phaedos Plateau, Dulcea's Home**_

Titan ran into the living area of the Ninjetti Priestess' home glowing green in an obvious state of panic. "Dulcea

What's Happening To Me!" Titan yelled before collapsing. The group ran over to the fallen master. "Tiger,

Dragon, take him to my quarters. Hayley, keep take care of him I will join you shortly." The group nodded and

did as Dulcea commanded. Everyone knew in the dog pound that was the Ninjetti that Dulcea was top dog, no

one, not even Titan and Zordon would challenge her on a Ninjetti level. The room piled out leaving Ninjor and

Dulcea alone. "The battle is reaching its climax. Soon the Leviathan will take over and it will be time for them to

go." Dulcea told her right hand. "But will he accept the quest set before him? His desire to retire as your left

hand and appoint a successor is well known through the Ninjetti ranks." Ninjor told Dulcea. "The prophecy says

he will. We must believe he will take this one last mission. For the sake of the Ninjetti race he must take the

chosen ones back." Dulcea told him. "Agreed. I will inform Sydney, Miranda, and the other four of his

condition." Dulcea gave Ninjor a grateful nod knowing full well that she would need to be the one to tell Destany

of her father's condition. The two then parted ways as Ninjor headed to the plateau and Dulcea headed to her

quarters.

_**Monolith**_

The group stood as they were surrounded by their animal spirits and morphed into their armor. The power

seemed to have bonded not only with their spirits but also with their armorizers which is not unusual since the

armorizers are bonded to the users DNA. "We had better get back to the plateau." Tommy told the group as

they teleported out.

**Note: **_Well four days of writing and I'm done. I have also decided that General Dickson is a liability in __this universe. I will do a sequel to Ninjetti at some point and he will make a few guest appearances in Reflections and other stories but he will not be a feature character again in the PR Universe. My only OC's that will be labeled main characters after my sequel will be Miranda Park, a couple doctors will also make appearances to help Felix The Cat Doctor, and a scientist or two. Nothing more. So I hope with reflections I can prove to you I can write without the help of Major OC's in this universe._


	20. Back To The Plateau

**Chapter Twenty: Back to the Plateau**

**Note: **_In this the group finds out about The Titan/Leviathan's condition. Also Miranda spends time with Dulcea. Also this is by far my longest story to date, thank you to everyone who has read and don't forget to check out the pure SPD story "Reflections of A Red Ranger" It is my first story not centered around OC's. Enjoy. _

The SPD team was sitting down on the plateau as Ninjor walked out to speak to Miranda, Kim, and Syd. "Panda, Crane, Firebird may I speak with you for a moment." Ninjor asked with his hands locked behind his back. The three walked over to him slightly worried. "What is it Ninjor?" Kim asked as she began to get worried. "The General is in a very…interesting situation." Ninjor told the three of them. "Did you just call him the general? You always call Ninjetti by their designated animal." Miranda said to Ninjor. "Right now he has no designation. Two spirits are vying for dominance. The Leviathan will win the battle, but the Titan is very powerful and will not give up without a fight. Once defeated, The Titan will leave the honorably." Ninjor told the three. "Thank you, can we see him." Syd asked. "This way." Ninjor said turning and motioning them inside.

Once the group reached the bedroom of the house Ninjor motioned them in. Kim was noticeably upset, not to the point of tears but upset at once again seeing the man that risked his life for her and her children on many occasions unconscious. "Castles fall on you and you come back, Emrass tries to kill my kids, you save them, you always do what's right and always end up unconscious. Joe, you need a new job." Kim told him causing the group to laugh. The glow that had been green had turned red as Kim was speaking. The Leviathan had gained the upper hand in the battle. "Mommy, why did he change color?" Miranda asked Dulcea. "Leviathan has taken control of the battle, it is almost over." Dulcea told her daughter. "Dulcea can we talk?" Adam walked in and asked her. Dulcea proceeded to walk out the door with Adam and into Dulcea's kitchen.

The former lovers sat down at the bar. "Dulcea, I'm not good at this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you, even when I was married to Tanya." Adam told her. "Adam I love you too, that is why I sent you and Miranda away during the invasion. I have been hurting ever since." Dulcea told him. "Well Tanya left me when I told her Miranda and I were coming to see you. I told her years ago that I could get you back I would, so she left." Adam told her. "Adam I'm…" Before she could finish her sentence Adam leaned over and hit her with a deep romantic kiss. From the doorway Miranda watched before running back in to tell Kim the news.

"Aunt Kim, Syd!" Miranda yelled into the room getting every ones attention. "Miranda what's wrong?" Kim asked. She wasn't sure if she could take any bad news. "Mommy and Daddy kissed!" Miranda squealed happily. Kim jumped up and gave Miranda a big hug. "Congratulations Manda!" Kim squealed equally excited. Everyone who knew was happy about the happenings

Meanwhile outside Ninjor was greeting Fire Squad who had returned completely morphed. As Ninjor had expected Kat was in a Pink uniform with a cat on the front but he was surprised to see Tommy in his White Falcon Ranger uniform and Billy in his Blue Wolf. "Ninjor good to see you. You guys made this tough." Tommy greeted his Ninjetti Master happily. "Thank you Falcon. I must however ask you, your children go to Delcea's room and speak to your wife and Destany to go to Dulcea. Something happened while you were gone that she wishes to speak with you about." Ninjor told the small group.

The Oliver's went to the bedroom while Destany followed Ninjor to where Adam and Dulcea were talking. "Dulcea what happened? Where's daddy, Kim, and Uncle James?" Destany was getting worried as Dulcea didn't answer right away. Finally after a few moments Dulcea spoke. "Destany your father is having a problem with his spirit…" Dulcea began before being cut off by Destany. "Where is he?" Destany asked now extremely worried. "My quarters." Dulcea told her, however by the time she said 'my' Destany had hit a dead sprint and was gone. "She and her father are close." Dulcea commented to Adam. "Yes, he tried to prevent her from knowing about his past. But when she became a knight she found out and they became extremely close during her training." Adam told her. "I can tell." Dulcea said to him. "I need to spend time with Miranda before you leave." Dulcea finally said before she left the room.

**Note: **_This is short and intermediate chapter. Lots of meaning as it goes to the sequel. Not a lot for this story though. Next chapter, SPD leaves on their journey. The chapters will be coming quicker so I can get this story done. It is drawing no interest and getting boring so I will end it quickly and get it out of your way._


	21. Journey Two Part One

**Chapter Twenty-One: Journey Two Part One**

**Note 1: **_I'll not make you do the math. Fire Squad's test took about three hours. I'm trying to get the math right for you. _

**Note 2:**_ This story is getting little interest so I will hurry_ _and end it for you. However I will write at the best of my ability so those who do read it will enjoy it. Yellow Power I know you've been busy lately but you and GrumpyK have been my two biggest supporters, thank you. Lavonne thank you to you, as well as Chan and Chelsea. To other reviewers, thank you as well. _

Destany ran into Dulcea's quarters and ran to her father's side. Destany knew in her heart her father would be fine but she was still scared. After losing her mother every little thing her father did worried her. Perhaps after this he would consider retirement. Kim and Max walked over to her sides while Tommy put his hands gently on her shoulders. "D he'll be alright baby. He's been through worse, he'll make it." Max told her in a soft voice. "I know, but I'm still scared. After what happened to mommy…" Before she could finish she leaned over and began to cry into Max's White Ninjetti Gi. "Shhhh…shhh… it will be okay." He whispered to her and rocked her back and forth in his arms and rubbed circles on her back to try to relieve the tension as she cried. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand as the Oliver family and Hayley left the three alone. "They are so in love." Kim told Tommy as they walked outside. "I know, love at first sight, just like us." Tommy told her as he took her in his arms and led her to a secluded part of the cliffs away from the others. Little did any of them realize that during their attempts to consol Destany that the glow around the general had once again turned green.

Meanwhile Miranda and Dulcea were talking on some rocks. "Miranda I'm glad you're back. Not a day went by I didn't think of you and your father." Dulcea told her daughter. She couldn't help but notice she was looking into her own green eyes when she looked at Miranda. "Mommy I need to ask you something." Miranda told her looking down. Dulcea felt her heart sink as she pondered what questions she could ask. 'Why did she send her away?, Why didn't she come after them?, Why wasn't she there for her daughter all those years?' But the actual question was none of those. "Mommy I have a mate I want to go with us. We haven't had intercourse but he and I have a date for tonight I had to cancel. We have been intimate on some levels but with Syd and Sky having a child we decided B-Squad doesn't need anymore kids yet. Can he come?" Miranda had caught her mother off guard, but Dulcea put on a smile and answered her. "Yes dear. But what did you two do" Dulcea asked with a naughty smile. "You're no better than Aunt Kim or Aunt Aisha." Miranda's words made Dulcea chuckle. "I gave him oral mommy." She told her mother half embarrassed and half annoyed. "I guess you have supported a man." Dulcea chirped. "Mommy!" Miranda whined. Totally out of her character but she had a lot of bonding to make up for. "He can come Manda. You know this means you will be bonded for life don't you?" Dulcea asked in all seriousness. "Yes mommy I do. Besides I think we will need five for the zords Uncle Joe is giving us." Miranda said confidently. "Very well, I will have Ninjor go get him and I will let you help retrieve his spirit." The last comment caught Miranda off guard. "You will be fine. You will only be guiding him to his spirit. Since you have a spiritual connection you will not need any of that dribble Ninjor and I use either." This made them both laugh. Miranda was finding where her sense of humor came from. "I have one more question." Miranda told her mother when they stopped laughing. Dulcea knew she had gotten away too easily. "How do you feel for a dormant Ninjetti Spirit in a person?" Dulcea felt relieved but knew if Miranda was to help her 'boyfriend' she would need to know. "Concentrate on my spirit. Look deep inside of me." Dulcea told her calmly. Miranda closed her eyes and began doing so until she felt a spirit. "I feel it, it's the owl." Miranda told her mother smiling. "Quicker than expected. I'm impressed. Now go deeper. Farther than the spirit." Miranda followed her mother's instructions until she could see a little girl playing on the plateau. "Mommy I see a little girl on the plateau playing. She is…happy. "Yes Miranda, you were a happy child." Dulcea told her daughter. That broke Miranda's concentration. "M-Me." Miranda said quite surprised. "That was our last night together here. Before I sent you and your father away with Joe. It has always been deep in my soul. That is the region dormant spirits reside as well. You are a natural Miranda. You found yourself in there effortlessly. Do that when you feel the spirit of the parents and you will feel the dormant animal." Miranda looked at her mother as tears came from the young rangers eyes. She heard every word her mother said and took the advice to heart but it was the fact she had seen the moment her mother loved most of all that made the tear finally fall and for her to cling to her mother for dear life.

_**15 Hours Later**_

"Oh shit. Did anyone get the license plate of that destroyer?" Destany heard the words and noticed the glowing had stopped and her father was in green. He was still unconscious and communicating with his daughter mentally. "Daddy?" Destany communicated through their father/daughter link. "Destany listen. I helped the Titan defeat the Leviathan. I'll be damned if I ever let a foreign spirit invade my body. When SPD returns have them meet me on the plateau. We have a war to win" Titan told his daughter. "I will daddy." She responded with tears in her eyes. "Oh and Destany, make sure there is a couple IBProfen and a Schmirnoff Wild Grape when I wake up." He told her. "Of course daddy." Destany smiled glad her father was acting like his old self, mentally anyway.

_**Plateau, 4 hours later**_

"We seem to have a late arrival for our quest." Miranda said over the talking of the others. "Oh and who would that be." Sky retorted rather curiously. "Hi guys!" The voice was obvious to the SPD team. "Bridge!" The other SPD Rangers said at once as the young man in the blue clad Ninjetti Gi waved at them. "Yep. Something about the new zords needing at least five people to drive." Bridge told them as Sky walked over. "Whatever the reason it's glad to have you here buddy." Sky told him. "Thanks Sky." Bridge told him in his polite fashion.

The group talked for about ten minutes. After speaking with Bridge Miranda went to speak with a few others before she left. "Guys, it's time." Sky told his group. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's move out!" Rocky yelled jumping up. "Rocky you are way too excited for someone who is going through this hell for a second time." Aisha told him. "And no movie references!" Kim added from where she was talking to Destany, Max, Miranda, Syd, and Tommy. The older rangers and their kids burst out laughing while everyone else including Syd just shrugged. "See you guys when you get back." Tommy said hugging his wife and daughter. "By Manda." Destany told her giving her a hug before letting Dulcea replace her. Dulcea wrapped Miranda in a huge hug. "Please come back safe baby." Dulcea told her daughter. Adam came over and gave Dulcea a quick hug and kiss before the group started down the plateau and into the Neola Jungle.

**Note: **_There will be a sequel to this; it will be mixed in with the story "Reflections of A Red Ranger". However in that sub-story Tommy will be the battle-field leader. After this story is over I will continue my work in this Power Rangers AU with "Challenges and Confusion" (If and when my partner decides to update her chapter anyway) and "Reflections of A Red Ranger". But for the most part I will be doing a Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic Story, a story on and a Terminator fic in the near future. Thank You. _


	22. Journey Two Part Two

**Chapter 22: Journey Two Part Two**

**Note: **_Two chapters left. This one and one more. Then read "Reflections of A Red Ranger" for the sequel._

As the group descended into the jungle Sydney just had to ask. "Bridge, what's with the Squirrel Spirit?" Syd asked, eying not only Bridge but Miranda as well. "Something about being smart, peaceful, and playful." Bridge told her. "All those qualities are definitely you Bridge." Syd told him as Miranda put her head on his shoulder.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Kim felt a shiver and the scene changed. Back to the hospital room that haunts her dreams at night. "Mommy what's wrong?" Kim was now ghostly white; she was horrified at seeing this again. Miranda whispered the situation in Syd's ear. Aisha looked on seeing herself on one side and Jason on the other. For Kim it was all torture. Living the moments over again. The same scene Tommy had seen earlier playing around until Kim heard the cry, her cry after being told she had lost both babies. The cry she heard broke Syd's heart. Yes she was a mother but was seeing first hand what it was like for a mother to lose her children, but this was not any mother, this was her mother, at her birth. Before Syd knew it she was on her knees in front of Kim holding her. The whole experience had changed her life in just twenty minutes. She had seen what had happened and felt The Crane cry out inside her through their Ninjetti/Parent bond. "Guys let's stay here a while. Kim's in no shape to move on yet." Rocky told the group. Rocky seldom took charge as Adam, Kim, or Tommy was always there to do so. However when needed he would use the Red Ranger status to lead, even if it was only temporary.

_**Plateau, Dulcea's Chambers**_

"Hey baby." A muffed voice told Destany. "DADDY!" She yelled as she slung herself onto him. "Damn girl, be careful, you'll break Dulcea's bed." Titan told her. "How do you feel?" Destany asked with a small smile. "Where's my liquor?" Her father asked. Causing a laugh to break out of Destany. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She told him as she got up and left. _"I'm sorry Kim. Please remember the woods in 2004."_ Were his last thoughts to his sister in arms.

Kim was sitting in the woods wrapped in her daughters' arms about fifteen to twenty minutes from the plateau. Kim heard the words and stopped crying. She was hurt and exhausted but the words she heard calmed her. It was her Ninjetti brethren. _"Remember the woods in 2004." _The voice said. Instead of closing her eyes to cry she closed her eyes to remember. She remembered the day Titan took her in the woods and poured out his heart to her to make her see the facts. That the miscarriage wasn't her fault. To see what everything was going to be alright. The scene promptly disappeared letting them pass. "Guys wake me up in an hour and we can continue." She told the group as she hugged closer to Syd's body, still not wanting to think of her daughter possibly disappearing.

An hour later Kim was woke up. Still exhausted from her cry Kim was determined not to let it break her and she promptly motioned the group forward, while continuing to hold Syd. "Mommy please I'm not going to disappear, I promise." Syd told her mother. After about five minutes of walking. Reluctantly Kim released her daughter just in time to hear Rocky's quirp. "Welcome back to Jurassic Park." Rocky earned a punch from both sides to the biceps for that. One from Kim and one from Aisha. "Ouch!" Rocky yelled. "I told you before we left no movie quotes." Kim told him with her hands on her hips. "When will you learn to listen to your women?" Aisha asked jumping in. "Aisha you're suppose to support me!" Rocky whined to his wife. "I support you in enough in bed, now let's go before one of these bone brains wakes up. Sky however could not resist a chance to get a word on one of the legends. "Whipped." He muttered. Little did he know Syd was behind him now and heard his comment. "I wouldn't talk with all the work I have to do in bed." This sent everyone into a fit of laughter. That was until a Rhino and a Bull skeleton woke up. The Rhino was easily disposed of after it's horn got driven into an oak tree and got stuck. The bull however set its sights on the two red Ninjetti Warriors, Syd and Rocky. Rocky took it in good humor teasing the bull by playing matador. After it got tired of Rocky it went after Syd. Aisha yelled a few instructions to Syd and she obeyed. The bull was running with it's head down and didn't noticed Syd had used the Rhino who was struggling to get out of the tree to propel herself into the tree and watch the bull plow its horns into that Rhino's ass destroying the bull's skull plate and the rhino's entire rear section. "Wow Syd, you really are a pain in the ass." Miranda spoke up. That caused more laughs. Kim ran over and gave Syd a huge hug before walking over and hitting Rocky in the arm. "You could have fought back and kept that thing from her you know, instead of frustrating it!" Kim yelled. Rocky just rubbed his arm and put his head down before apologizing. "Now I know where mom gets it." Sky whispered to Syd. But two times Sky opened his mouth, two times he got burned as Jen walked up and punched him in the bicep. "And don't you forget it!" She yelled as she grabbed Syd and walked off with Kim arm in arm. Rocky who was still holding his arm walked up to Sky. "We Need to just shut up and stay away from the women." Sky nodded to his predecessor in red. "I agree. We are getting more bruises from them than the Jungle." Rocky told him before Aisha punched him again. "Ouch, think of blood clots!" he yelled as he and Sky started forward.

After walking a little ways The scene changed to Rocky and Aisha arguing in their kitchen after countdown. "You called her heartless Rocky! You're lucky Tommy and Joe didn't double team you and really hurt you!" Aisha yelled at her fiancé. "I'm sorry, I apologized to both Tommy and Kim and both of them accepted." Rocky pleaded with her. "That isn't the point Rocky! You just got a broken nose, the look in Joe's eyes said he wanted you dead! He muttered something about changing history or else Rocky! That means you're involved in something in the future that saves your ass!" Aisha yelled. Rocky bowed his head watching the scene. "That was our worst fight." Aisha said taking her husband's hand in her own. "But we got through and had a beautiful daughter." Rocky put in. As the two were speaking the scene faded, they had passed their test and time to once again move on.

Another twenty minutes went before a flock of Tanga's dropped down. There seemed to be dozens of them. Jen seemed to enjoy beating on the birds. Bridge and Miranda did well in tandem as did Syd and Sky. Madison was smaller and used her speed and smarts to cause the birds major problems as they ran into everything from trees to each other to get to her and they still missed her. Beating them took a good fifteen minutes due to the numbers but they were all glad to move on.

As they were walking Syd and Kim were talking. Finally Syd asked the question of what she saw earlier. "Mommy why wasn't daddy with you in the delivery room?" Syd had not known the nerve she had hit. "We… we weren't together. I…we broke up because of a problem and he didn't know until before Max was born. He was so hurt Syd. I hated seeing him like that. Unfortunately we split up again after I told him. He never knew about Max. Once we got together in 2001 we got married and raised Max together. When Joe told me about you and I told your father he was heartbroken, happy, furious, scared. To be honest so was I. We lost a lot of years because of what happened, and I doubt we will ever forgive Time Force for what they did." Kim explained to her. "What about Sky's mom?" Syd asked, now a little worried. "She didn't know about it. It was done and classified by Captain Logan. I do feel better now that he's dead. Still I've had thirty-four years of nightmares that can't be taken away." Syd just nodded knowing she should tell Kim about her son. Just not now, secretly she was praying she would never go through any of that with Sky.

About a half hour later the scene changed again. This one was easy to remember. It was the plateau. On it's surface stood four people. Adam just sighed as he watched. "Dulcea if we don't take them they will die. You can't fight an invasion and protect your family too." Titan protested. "But if they go I'll lose them!" Dulcea pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Dulcea you'll never lose us." Adam told her gently. "Never mommy." A young Miranda told her while hugging her leg. "My precious little panda. I'm so sorry." Dulcea said crying and picked up her daughter and held her far a few seconds before kissing her one last time and giving her to her father. "Go to Rocky's until you get on your feet. I'll try to contact you when it's over" Titan told Adam. Adam just nodded and teleported out. After they were gone Dulcea broke down crying as Titan held her. "I'll watch over them for you Dulcea, I promise I will return them to you." Dulcea just nodded at her friends words as she continued to cry. Miranda cried watching the scene and Adam was on the brink of tears himself. "All those years ago and I still ask myself if I did the right thing. Taking you from your home." Adam told his daughter almost painfully. He sounded almost ashamed. "Daddy you had to protect us. You and mom couldn't fight and protect me both. You made the right choice." Miranda told her father. "I know honey. I just ate seeing your mother cry. I have only seen it a couple times but it still hurts." Adam told Miranda as the path cleared again. With all the masters quests ended it would only be a few minutes before the final test would begin.

They finally after about twenty minutes of walking came before the Monolith. "This temple isn't all it seems. Be careful." Rocky told them. "Sky go touch the statues but don't turn your back on them." Kim told her future son-in-law. Sky nodded and went forward toward the structure. At this time Bridge was thinking "I wish I could take off this glove and scan the rock." to himself. "I know." Miranda told him. "The mate bond is getting stronger between you." Adam told his daughter. "I'm sure Bridge knows some about shielding his thoughts during certain events, maybe he can help you learn too." Kim told them. "Uh guys. I'm about to touch this rock, you should get ready." Sky told them. "Well we'll talk more with all the couples when we get back but now you need to touch that rock so we can kick it's ass!" Aisha yelled back at him. "Fine." Sky said as he turned around, touched the stone then quickly backed away. "Get them towards the water." Aisha yelled at the group. "Right the five SPD Rangers and Jen yelled back. Sky and Syd worked very well together until Syd was finally able to sneak behind the rock warrior and Sky kicked it over her. The fallback was that the weight of the monster sent Syd over with it. Luckily Sky saw this and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Sky was so focused on helping Syd however he didn't notice a rock warrior come up behind him. Fortunately for him though his mother saw it and kicked the warrior away. The warrior and Jen engaged each other in battle until Sky and Syd joined in. It took a flying kick from all three simultaneously to finally get the thing in the water but they got it. "Two down three to go!" Jen yelled obviously a little winded.

Meanwhile Madison was hiding behind a large boulder trying to push it onto the rock warrior below her that was slowly chipping away at the rock. She finally caught wind of a limb that was lying on the ground and tried prying the boulder loose. Well instead of pushing down she jumped on it and it splintered. As Madison stood back to pout Miranda and Bridge had gotten away from the rocks chasing them and found a vine. The two grabbed onto each other and the vine and with a Tarzan like yell Bridge propelled the two into the boulder and the impending landslide crushed the rock warrior. However before they could celebrate one of the rock warriors cut the vine and the two landed hard on the ground. "Tarzan like Manda. Tarzan no like hard landing though." Bridge muttered as he stumbled to his feet. The two got up just in time to see the other four fighting one rock warrior and the other coming down the hill toward them.

"Don't these guys quit!" Sky growled as he kicked it again, followed by a kick from his mother and finally followed by a flying kick from Madison. "I don't know, because they're bigger, stronger, and made of rock." Jen yelled as she spotted Kim giving Syd directions from the tree top. Finally Syd took a leap and came down towards the group. "Duck!" Jen yelled. The other two didn't know why but had learned to listen to the Pink Time Force Ranger. A second later Syd hit the rock warrior sending it into the cliff and shattering.

"One more." Syd muttered as she let the group to help Bridge and Miranda who were beginning to tire. Finally the rock monster threw both Bridge and Miranda down onto there backs. Luckily for them Sky and Jen flew over them and kicked the rock warrior, they then turned and propelled Syd (By Sky) and Madison (By Jen) over their heads for another kick. While they were doing that Adam and Aisha were helping up Bridge and Miranda. After they were up they ran over and did a double flying kick and kicked the rock backward and into the drink with two others.

As it sank the group rejoined and looked as the temple opened up and the monolith rolled out shining. The masters were granted their Ninjetti Ranger powers back in full as they were years ago. As for the other six Jen was in her Time Force uniform and her morpher was bonded to her due to the power bonding to the DNA, just as the Fire Squad's morphers had. As for the SPD Rangers their suits were similar to the original team. Bridge was in a blue suit identical to Billy's Metal alloy suit except it had a squirrel on it's chest. Miranda was in green ala Tommy's Green Dragon Ranger Suit only it was alloy as well and had a Panda on the Chassis. Madison's was the same as Kim's alloy metal suit except for her chest had a dragonfly on it. Kim was in shock as she saw Syd's suit. Alloy like Rocky's except for the firebird on the chest, but on the helmet the front was a visor (Think lightspeed Rescue) shaped like a firebird's head with wing designs on the side of the helmet connected to the head area (Think Mystic Force Battalizer helmet). The wing designs were orange and it was new. Sky was in a white alloy Ninjetti Ranger suit that looked exactly like Tommy except a beaver was in the middle.

"Syd, your helmet?" Kim said in awe. She walked over to and touched the sides and looked into the visor. "Cool huh." Syd told her mother cheerily. "Guys we should go." Rocky said taking charge. "He's right. Let's get back." Sky agreed. The group then lined up and teleported back to the plateau.

**Note: **_This was much longer than expected. When Titan says "Remember the woods." Check out "Challenges and Confusion" I cowrote it and did the even chapters. __I did not expect this to be so long. But I will not sacrifice a good chapter for time restraints. So I hope you enjoyed it. One chapter to go._


	23. New Rangers, Old ZordsVery Old Zords

**Chapter Twenty Three: New Rangers, Old Zords…Very Old Zords**

**Notes: **_Last Chapter. It will consist of the SPD team returning, explanations about Syd's helmet, new zords…well new-to-you zords, and farewells. Enjoy._

When the new SPD Ninjetti team returned everyone was giving hugs around. The Oliver's, Jen, and Sky; Dulcea, Adam, Miranda and Bridge; and Zordon greeted the SPD rangers while Ninjor greeted the other new Ninjetti Masters. Everyone was happy and celebrating until three other people came around the corner and onto the plateau. It was Destany on the right, White Tiger on the left, guiding Titan who was in the middle obviously still weak. After he reached the group Kim and Syd walked over and hugged him. "Syd, it seems you are the chosen Ninjetti Warrior." He told her looking at her helmet. "You know you were the first full blooded Ninjetti child born in oer forty thousand years?" He asked her. "No, I didn't." She responded. "Well this comes with several gifts. Now two gifts will be given today, the other not until you want it to." Titan told Syd. "One, the you are all to be trained by the Ninjetti Master Warrior of your choice but also you will be trained by Dulcea collectively once a week. An honor not to be taken lightly." He told the entire group which had the group excited for their own reasons. Sky for being able to learn new fighting styles, Miranda to be 'home' with her mother, Syd to spend time with her parents, those sorts of things. "Two, you will not be getting Ninja Zords. We are just too damn lazy to create them for you. So I prepared something else." Titan told them. "What's that?" Sky asked skeptically and somewhat disappointed. "Tommy will you one last time do the honors." Titan asked his friend. "Gladly." Tommy said as he turned around. "Shogun Zords Power Up!" He yelled. Moments later five huge warrior like machines landed on the plateau in front of them. "SPD meet the Shogun Zords." Titan announced as the SPD Rangers stood gaping at the ancient machines. "Sorry Madison but you get The Black Shogun Zord." Titan told her. "No problem, thank you." Madison responded looking at her new zord. "Once again no Green Shogun Zord so Miranda you get the yellow." Titan told her. "Awesome." She muttered. Now if you wish we can magically change the color. If you wish?" Zordon told them. "Are you sure? We don't want to be any trouble?" Madison told the monk. "No trouble." With a nod the zords colors changed. "Now if you wanted me to go up there, rewire those ancient circuits, or reprogram the entire ancient hard drive you would find yourself trekking through the jungle alone." Titan told them which caused a few laughs. "Moving on. Bridge, you get the blue dog looking Shogun Zord." Titan told him "Cool." Bridge responded. "Syd, you get the very manly Red Shogun Zord." Titan told her. "Awesome." She responded. "Sky I know you're gonna hate me for this but here goes. Sky you get the very feminine, skirt and hair piece wearing White Shogun Zord." Sky gave a light scowl until Syd gave him an elbow to the 'lower' regions of his body (Not hard). "Ow, I need those!" Sky whined causing everyone else to laugh. "Okay people. You want to see your Megazord?" Titan asked. The answer was a resounding yes from all five. "Shogun Megazord Power Up!" The original six yelled. Making a pose and a picture of a huge zord showed up behind them. At that moment through the lightning and power the Red Shogun Zord disappeared and formed a body with a head; then the white and blue zords disappeared and showed up in the air close to the red and turned into two arms with two huge fists; finally the newly colored green (Formerly Yellow) and pink (Formerly black) zords jumped into the air and turned into two huge feet. Then the feet/legs landed followed by the base attaching with lightning and power striking out. Seconds later the arms connected to the base at the shoulders and a helmet with a face latched onto the head. "Oh wow, cool, awesome, that thing's huge." The group was saying in unison. "Tommy would you like to soup things up a bit?" Titan asked. "Gladly." Tommy turned back to the huge zord. "Shogun Mega Falconzord Power up!" Tommy yelled catching everyone's attention. A second later they heard two cries very dear to Tommy and Kim's heart. The Falconzord came swooping in and the arms in a show of power disconnected and the Falconzord replaced it. Then the arms reconnected to the Falconzord and the Crane hovered over its shoulder. "Oh wow, but why is the pink zord here?" Bridge asked. "The falcon and crane fly together." Kim told them as she walked over and hugged Tommy around the waist. "Always beautiful." Tommy responded kissing her on top of the head. "But wait, there's more!" Titan yelled in a voice fit for an announcer. "In addition you will have access to the mighty Titanis when needed and the power of the Shogun Ultrazord." Titan told them. Wait, did you say Ultrazord." Sky asked astonished. "Titanis was the most powerful zord we ever used. To this day he is probably the most powerful zord in history." Tommy told the group. "Titanis held the first, third, and forth Ultazords." Kim told them. "Can we see him?" Syd asked. "Not on my plateau!" Dulcea yelled causing everyone to chuckle. "That thing would destroy it!" She continued to complain. "Dulcea don't worry. I wont bring the huge scary zord here to roll overtop your home." Titan told her. "Thank you." She responded.

After the group checked out the Megazord inside and out they were amazed. They jumped down only to be greeted by the masters. "Guys I have one last assignment for all of us. You must leave your new toys behind however." That last statement by Titan was meant with groans from the SPD team. "The trip will take a few seconds. Now forty-thousand years ago there was a war that destroyed the Ninjetti. Only Ninjor and Dulcea survived. We are the Ninjetti of legend; we will go back and prevent the Ninjetti extinction. I will get you there and fight with you but I will not lead the battle." Titan told them. "Who will lead?" Kim asked him. "The Falcon will be the battlefield commander." Tommy just looked around almost shocked. "The Frog will be second in command on the field." Adam just looked as if he would faint. "I will take on their leader and leave the rest of you to do your thing. I am more powerful than she is at this time and I will be able to handle her when you can not." The group just nodded. "It's time." Dulcea told the groups as they began their goodbyes and preparations to leave.

**Note:**_ This was the last chapter, hope you three or four reviewers liked it. If you weren't around during the Shogun days_ go to


	24. Epilog

**Epilog**

**Note: **_You all wanted an Epilog so here it is._

The group had convinced Titan to wait at least twenty-four hours using the excuse that he was not in good enough shape after the incident with his spirit.

About an hour later Sky, Syd, Jen, Tommy, Kim, Max, Dona, and Joy were in a room speaking and having a good time getting to know each other better. "Syd, last time we saw you, you mentioned that you were pregnant. Did you have the baby" Kim asked with her head down. Still not sure, even after the revelation by Goldar that he was responsible Kim was still not sure about children. Max and the twins scared her greatly, she was afraid she would lose them as well. "Yes we did, Sky and I have a beautiful girl, Elizabeth Nicole Tate. We have been talking about changing her name to Collins but there is no decision on it yet." Syd told her family. "She would be five now." Tommy whispered to himself. "Five, six in July. You can see her as soon as this is over." Sky told his girlfriend's parents. Tommy and Kim only nodded. They had missed so much of their daughter it was depressing, her first steps, her first words, her first birthday, the thought that she was dead, and the birth of their first grandchild. Thy missed it all. That is something they could never forgive. Now however they had their daughter and were going to make the most of it.

**Note: **_That was it. Short and sweet. Also I thank Chelsea for the names and gender of the child, Elizabeth Nicole will also be used in "Reflections of A Red Ranger". I thank the few of you who kept reading and encourage you to read and review Reflections and get your sequel. Thank you._


End file.
